Kim Possible: Origins
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A story I decided to make for how Kim Possible became a worldwide heroine. When a terrorist threatens to enslave humanity like his ancestors before him, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable must find a way to stop him. With help from the mysterious Wade, can they stop this new threat, or will all be lost? Anything is possible for a Possible! Please like!


Hey there, everybody! This is me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am here with another new story for you all. I call it **Kim Possible: Origins**. I decided to write this story because the **Kim Possible** series never went into that much depth on how Kim Possible ever became a worldwide heroine, so I decided to make my own version. There might not be any later chapters for this story, just to let you all know, because I'm trying to put this story into a movie-like format, like my final **Path of the Padawan** chapter, my "World Within The Magic Stone" chapter for **The Ringed Titan: Wizard**, and my "War On Two Fronts" chapter for **A New Duel**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

* * *

_Middleton…_

A young, teenage girl, Kimberly Ann Possible, simply known as Kim, was in her room, typing away at her computer and talking to, Ron Stoppable, her best friend since Pre-K, on the phone. Kim wore braces, a purple shirt with a skirt and shoes the same color. She also had red hair and green eyes. "It's _so cool_ that we got new computers." Kim exclaimed as she typed and spoke to Ron.

At Ron's house, the young pale-skinned teenager with freckles, blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and black shoes, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_Yours_ is new?!" he exclaimed incredulously, looking at a website for pets. "Man, I got stuck with my Dad's old one!"

"Ooh, sorry." Kim said as a frown emerged on her face. "Hey, can you get online?" she then asked as her smiled resurfaced.

"Uh-huh," Ron replied, smiling. "I'm researching 'Hairless Pets.'"

Kim's eyes widened at this. "Your dad's allergies, huh?" she asked.

"My parents finally said I could get a pet! But no fur," Ron explained. "And you'd be surprised at how many mammals have fur."

Just then, the sound of the television downstairs filled the air, an explosion occurring. "Cool!" came the sound of two younger male voices.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said that having two younger brothers would be a pain." Ron then said after hearing the explosion.

"They inherit my dad's fetish for science," Kim said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't know why I didn't get the need for adrenaline."

"That's just how you are, Kim, no one can change that," Ron then said. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm making my own website."

"What for?"

"Oh, babysitting jobs and stuff, you know, helping people out." Kim explained as she looked to her webpage, which said "Kim Possible Dot Com" on it.

"Hey, how about a hairless cat?" Ron then asked, coming across the image.

"_Way_ too freaky!" Kim exclaimed, nearly jumping back in her seat. "It's creepy to imagine, and it's creepy for anyone to have around." Kim said. "Not even that Cat Heiress, Camille Leon, would want to have one." Kim then mused. "Okay, type in 'Kim Possible Dot Com.'" She then said, changing the subject.

Ron started to type it in before looking to his screen. "'Loading, loading'," he read on the screen. Impatiently, he slammed his hand against the side, showing the website. "'Kim Possible, she can do anything.'" Ron then read, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, you know, it sounds a bit Braggy."

"It's like a _commercial_, Ron," Kim chuckled. "It's _supposed_ to be Braggy."

* * *

_Upperton…_

At the mansion of the rich billionaire, Paisley, Arthur McHenry and his employer, Paisley, were inside of a vault, McHenry with a laptop in his hands.

"Mr. Paisley, I _assure_ you, this security system is the _best_ money can buy." McHenry said as Paisley looked over his shoulder to see the layout of the system. Wanting to keep it private, McHenry raised an eyebrow and turned the computer so that Paisley couldn't see it. "No thief could survive the Laser Web–"

"So my Flamingoat will be safe?" Paisley asked, leaning over and closing the laptop while motioning to his Flamingoat in his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Paisley," McHenry said as he raised an eyebrow again. "Your extensive and _vaguely disturbing_ collection of 'Plush' is 100% secure."

"Because the Flamingoat is the rarest…" Paisley started out before McHenry joined in, having heard the speech for over a hundred times.

"Of the Cuddle Buddies, Only ten were made." They both said as McHenry took out a remote.

Curious, Paisley grabbed the remote from McHenry's hand. "Ooh, ooh, how does it work?" he asked excitedly. "Do I press the red button?"

"No! Not the red button!" McHenry exclaimed, reaching out to try and stop Paisley from pushing the button. However, it was too late. With the touch of the button, the Laser Web went online, trapping them both and sending the computer away and the remote farther, the two of them now standing in awkward positions.

"The Laser Web is _lethal_. Don't move a muscle, don't even _flinch_." McHenry ordered.

Paisley started to moan, not being able to remain in the awkward position he was stuck in. His right foot started to fall, hitting the lasers. He yelled in pain as he felt a burn on his foot before McHenry grabbed it. "Uh, Mr. McHenry, how do we turn it off?" Paisley asked nervously.

"We would need the _remote_ for that." McHenry then said, narrowing his eyes. Paisley looked across the room to see the remote sitting away from them, farther from where they were, for that matter. "Don't panic. Let me think." McHenry then said. He looked over to where the laptop was, conveniently close by. He then gasped with surprise. "I've got it! Team Impossible!"

"Who?"

"Team Impossible… A super secret commando squad. This is what they _trained_ for!" McHenry exclaimed, removing one of his shoes. The lasers then activated again, zapping his shoe. McHenry gasped before using his foot to open the laptop and start typing. "Just have to access their website…" McHenry said as he started to type, not seeing that he pressed the "K" button after typing in the three Ws. "And hope that _he_ doesn't find me."

"_Now_ who are you talking about?" Paisley asked.

"An absolute monster." McHenry explained nervously.

* * *

_Unknown Location…_

An armored truck drove up to a hidden military base in an unknown location. Several men in black armor stood by, all holding guns in their hands and swords at their sides as the vehicle drove through. Soon, the armored truck drove up the foot of the military base as some guards emerged.

"Is the prisoner here?" one of the guards asked the driver.

The driver, wearing the same armor, looked out and lifted up his visor. "He's all secure in the back."

The guard nodded and looked to the other guards. "Bring him in." He ordered.

Inside of the military base, a man looked over multiple portraits of men and women, all sharing the same genetic traits as the person in the first one, yellow eyes, pale skin and black hair. The man sat in what appeared to be a throne before the guards came in, throwing another man to the ground, this one with Chinese ethnicity and grey hair, looking around his middle ages.

The old man looked up weakly and narrowed his eyes at the man hidden within the shadows. "Vincible!" he exclaimed in surprise and anger.

"General Raiko, you actually thought that you could escape from my grasp." The young man remarked. "And here you are, you have failed."

"No, Vincible," Raiko corrected. "I refused to build the weapon you ordered me to make. You killed my family, separated my children from me, and ruined my career, but I still refuse to build the weapon, _or_ to hand over the plans for it."

"It took four years for me to find you, General, but here you are," Vincible then spat. "I have an entire army of loyalists to me at my disposal, and now, you are no longer of any use to me." Vincible proclaimed, reaching his hand out. A folder with files in it soon flew towards Vincible's hands, and he then walked over to Raiko with one of his hands lighting up with flames.

"Join your family, as you are welcomed to Hell." Vincible then exclaimed, directly putting his hand onto Raiko's face and burning it. Raiko fell to the ground, dead, before the mysterious man walked over to the balcony to see the weapons get put into place. "Now, who would dare to stand in my way?"

* * *

**KIM POSSIBLE: ORIGINS**

_Middleton_…

The next day at Middleton High School, Bonnie Rockwaller stood at a table with Tara and Hope by her side. Bonnie was the meanest girl in history, and right now, until anything was being done, she was about to get meaner. "Tryouts." She said dryly. "Hate 'em!" Bonnie exclaimed out loud before looking to Hope and asking, "Who's next?"

"_Kim Possible._" Hope explained.

Bonnie grinned. "'Tin Teeth'?" she asked, teasing about Kim's braces. "I gave her a routine _no girl_ can do." She said sadistically as Kim entered the room in a purple Cheerleader Uniform with gold Pompoms.

Kim took a deep breath before walking forwards, starting to spin around and perform many acrobatic feats. She walked on the bleachers before coming back down again, twirling on one foot, astounding Tara and Hope, but not Bonnie.

Kim performed a handstand before backflipping towards the red ribbon on the floor and then leaping onto a nearby pillar, cartwheeling in the air towards a trampoline and jumping on it twice before getting onto the Still Rings and performing acrobatic poses. She then leapt off and getting onto the poles, spinning herself around and then whipping herself over towards the center of the gym, her hands wide open in the air while breathing, the day being long.

Bonnie looked in surprise with her pencil in her mouth. It snapped within an instant before Tara and Hope got up and applauded. Bonnie sighed and looked glum. "Fine, you make the Squad, _barely_." She then whispered to herself.

Kim smiled and got up, throwing her fist into the air. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

Ron then burst into the door. "Kim, you got a hit on the website, a _major hit!_" he exclaimed.

"Ugh, baby-sitting the Turner twins again?" she guessed out of disgust.

"No, 'Danger' major!"

"Danger?" Kim then asked in confusion.

"Somebody needs your help, like, now!" Ron exclaimed.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "_Kim?_ You're just starting practice!" she exclaimed.

Kim gasped in surprise. "Oh, I know! I'm sorry, I'll never ever ditch again, I swear!" she yelled, running out the door. Bonnie just raised her eyebrow, not believing that Kim had managed to pass the tryouts.

* * *

That night, a green car drove up to the Paisley's Mansion. Kim looked to the driver and smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Mahoney, for driving us all the way th Upperton." Kim said gratefully.

Missus Mahoney smiled and nodded. "It's the least I could do since you rescued Tabby from that tree."

"No big." Kim then said as she and Ron both got off. "See ya!" she then said as Mrs. Mahoney drove away.

Kim and Ron then looked to the large mansion that Paisley owned with astonishment. "You're sure this is the right address, Ron?"

"Yep!" Ron replied with reassurance. "There's someone trapped in there."

Kim soon started to think. "Hmm, I don't know," she said with a bit of doubt. "This seems like the kind of stuff the police should handle."

Ron then placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Truth in advertising, Kim. Your website says you can do anything." He reminded her.

"Now it sounds Braggy." Kim then said. She looked back to the gates, seeing that they were heavily reinforced. "Okay, first step, getting inside."

Ron smiled and started to reach for his pocket. "Hey, I've got a little something that might help."

Kim then looked to Ron's hand. "What is–" she started out before Ron removed his hand, showing a pink creature in his palm. "_That?_"

"A Naked Mole Rat!" Ron exclaimed happily as the Mole Rat started to smile. "I just got him from yesterday from Smarty Mart!"

"A Naked _Mole Rat?_" Kim asked with disgust.

"I named him 'Rufus'!" Ron exclaimed as Kim tried to regain herself. "He's cute, huh?" he then asked as he placed Rufus in her face, much to her disgust. "Say, Rufus, buddy?" Ron then asked as he looked down to Rufus. "You think maybe you can open these gates for us?"

"Uh-huh!" Rufus squealed. Ron let him loose as he crawled into the terminal.

"Naked Mole Rats, pets of the future." Ron said, smiling to Kim before looking to the terminal.

Within seconds, nuts and bolts fell from it, getting the gates to open. "Ta-dah!" Rufus exclaimed.

"A Naked Mole Rat," Kim mused. "Gross, but handy." She then complimented, smiling to Ron.

"You wanna hold him?" Ron then asked, holding Rufus out to Kim again.

"I'll pass." Kim said before the two walked into the mansion.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the shadows. "Should I pursue, my Lord?" she asked through a comlink.

"_Keep out of sight, and wait until McHenry is alone._"

The figure from the shadows nodded at this order before going back into hiding.

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable both walked into a mansion in Upperton, looking around the mansion they were in with much awe and wonder. "Man, whoever this guy is sure knows his stuff." Ron proclaimed.

"_Hey, is anyone there?!_" a voice then exclaimed.

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with surprise. "There's our caller!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron both ran towards where a large vault was. They both stopped in their tracks before entering the vault, seeing the room was filled with many red beams.

"What are those red things?" Ron asked.

"_Lasers._" Kim then said, looking around as she and Ron then saw two men standing in place in between the lasers, trying not to lose balance.

Paisley, was doing a handstand and was sweating. "Yes, and we would like to have those shut off, please!" he yelled.

"Paisley, you can relax. Team Impossible can handle this." McHenry reassured his employer.

"Uh, yes, that's us!" Ron said after some confusion. He then elbowed Kim and grinned. "Good name! We can use that!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what I need to do!" she yelled.

"Get that remote, but avoid the beams at all costs!" McHenry called out.

"Um, okay." Kim said. She then took a step backwards and took a deep breath before leaping into the room, performing many flips and somersaults before she leapt off of the wall and leapt into the air again, but as she landed on the ground, she stumbled backwards and hit the wall, causing Ron and his pet Naked Mole Rat, Rufus, to gasp in surprise.

Kim took another deep breath and leapt into the air again, using her cheerleading skills to get through. Ron and Rufus looked all around the room as Kim continued to make her way towards the remote. However, McHenry and Paisley started to lose balance, but Kim made her way to the remote and stepped on the button, deactivating the lasers as the two rich men fell.

"Boo-yah, Kim!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air with excitement.

Kim helped Mr. McHenry up to his feet as he started to look to Kim with confusion. "A _cheerleader?_" he asked with surprise and confusion.

"That'd be Kim Possible! She can do anything!" Ron then exclaimed, placing his hand around the security expert's shoulder. "Look us up online. We're worldwide, baby!"

Paisley soon got up and reached for a fallen flamingo-like stuffed toy that he had dropped from before. "Well, thank you, Miss Possible, I don't think that we could have survived any longer with those hellish lasers around us." Paisley said as he started to stroke his toy.

Kim looked over to it and gasped. "Is that a Flamingoat?!" she asked with surprise. "But that's the rarest Cuddle Buddy! They only made…"

"**TEN!**" both Kim and Paisley then exclaimed at the same time in excitement.

"This _so_ blows my Pandaroo out of the water. I never thought I'd even _see_ one of these! Now, my life is complete." Kim said with joy.

"It was nice doing business with you, Miss Possible," Paisley then spoke up again, shaking Kim's hand. "We owe you for this. How much do we pay you?"

Kim gasped and chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, no, that's not necessary," Kim reassured them. "My services for people are free, no charge in money."

Ron shrugged after hearing this, but seemed a bit disappointed that they weren't getting money for the job.

"Well, see ya!" Kim then said, walking out with Ron and Rufus behind her.

Mr. McHenry smiled, but he then stopped them. "Do you have a ride back to Middleton?" he asked.

Kim started to think about it before shaking her head. "Well, we managed to call in an old friend for a favor to get us here, but I guess that we don't have a ride back."

Mr. McHenry then chuckled and patted Kim and Ron on the shoulders. "Well, today, you're in luck!" he exclaimed. "I'll drive you home, and tell your parents of the great deed you did here today." He then proclaimed.

"Thanks!" Kim then said gratefully. "That means a lot."

Mr. McHenry smiled and nodded as Paisley then came over. "Come on, I'll give you a lift in my limo." The rich billionaire said.

* * *

At night, Mr. McHenry's limousine drove throughout the busy streets. There was an unexpected storm going on, and it was taking a while for everyone to get back down to Middleton. "Sorry about the unexpected weather." Mr. Paisley apologized.

"No big." Kim replied. "We've been through worse, and probably will in the future."

At that moment, someone stepped right in front of the limo. She had black hair, was wearing a domino mask, a black suit with a red top, boots, gloves and streaks all over, and the Heart on a Playing Card was shown on her belt buckle. She chuckled before placing out her left hand. A large cannon-like gauntlet started to form, and she began to shoot cards towards the limo, all of which were exploding.

Two cars in front of the limo soon exploded from the attack, causing the limo itself to shift roughly, causing everyone to shake from side to side. "What the hell was that, driver?!" Mr. Paisley demanded as he opened the window to the driver's seat, seeing the driver dazed and surprised.

"Someone just started to attack us!" the driver exclaimed.

"Let me see!" Mr. McHenry ordered, taking a look out the front window. His eyes widened before his jaw dropped. "Oh no." He said quietly.

"Get us out of here to Middleton!" Mr. McHenry then ordered.

The worried driver nodded and started to speed away into a cornfield.

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with confusion and worriment before looking to the security expert. "Mr. McHenry, Mr. Paisley, what is going on?!" Kim asked.

"This girl is an assassin!" Mr. McHenry started to explain while Paisley started to reach for his blue phone. "Why she's after me, it's because I betrayed her employer, a dangerous man!" He then stated.

"So _that's_ why you made such high security!" Paisley then exclaimed. He then placed his phone to his ear and panted as Kim and Ron's eyes widened with surprise. "911, police?! This is Paisley Brown speaking! We are currently under attack!"

"_Don't worry, Mr. Paisley, we see you, and we're on it!_" a policeman then said, starting up his car and chasing after the running assassin.

The assassin just chuckled and pressed a button on her gauntlet, causing a motorcycle to come out of the bushes nearby. She performed a backflip and landed on it, now riding after Mr. McHenry very quickly.

Kim, Ron and Paisley then looked behind them, seeing that the assassin was now on a bike and armed with a gun. She started to shoot at the limo, but the second policeman in the car looked out the window and took out his rifle, shooting back rapidly.

The assassin and the policemen were now locked in a gunfight. "I don't have time for you!" the assassin exclaimed, revving up her motorcycle and then riding into the air. There, she started to shoot down at the policeman before shooting at the limo again, causing the back window to fall off. "I have you now, McHenry!" she yelled.

Kim gasped as the assassin then leapt into the limo, aiming a gun at everyone. The assassin snickered at the sight of the riders inside. "Well, well, well, Arthur McHenry, Paisley Brown, I didn't expect you to be having children so soon." She remarked, preparing to shoot down Paisley, now cowering in fear.

Ron then let out Rufus, causing her to drop her gun and let it fall to the ground outside of the limo. Kim then grabbed the assassin's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "What is it you want?!" she demanded.

"That's none of your business," the assassin remarked before she glared Kim back in the eyes. "But if it will make you any better, then I can tell you that I shall crush anyone who gets in my way!" the assassin then yelled back, tossing Kim aside and then sending a left jab.

Kim gasped and then blocked it in defense. Much to her surprise, her defense worked. She then blocked another left jab before she tried countering back with a right underhand hook, which the assassin blocked. Kim continued to block all of the attacks before she locked with the assassin, who punched her in the chest. Kim soon got up and leapt off from the seats, kicking the assassin back in the chest and then sending her back. The assassin growled and performed a sidekick, causing the limo to go off-balance and accidentally crash into another car in front of them.

Kim and the assassin both pushed against each other, the older girl starting to gain the advantage. However, as the limo hit another car, Kim leaned in against her before the two threw themselves out of the limo and onto the police car behind them. The assassin growled and broke off, sending a punch at Kim. Kim blocked the attack before blocking a second punch and then kicking the assassin off.

The assassin looked to Kim and took out a second gun from her right boot. She continued to shoot at Kim until the two vehicles approached Middleton, somewhere near Kim's house.

Kim gasped and then leapt off, rolling to avoid the bullets being sent at her.

* * *

Inside of the Possible House, Kim's family awoke with a start upon hearing the sound of everything go on. "What was that?" one of Kim's younger brothers, Tim, asked.

James, the father of Kim Possible and her brothers, just shrugged before he went with his wife, Ann, to see what was going on. "Oh my god." Ann then said in surprise.

* * *

The police car was sent into the air and into other cars nearby, where it crashed and exploded, causing Ron's family to get out of the house and see everything go on with surprise as well, flames starting to emerge as Roulette dropped her gun and charged at Kim again.

Ron, Arthur McHenry and Paisley all got out of the limo as it stopped in front of the destroyed police car. The rest of the Possible Family and the Stoppable Family all got out as well to see how Kim was doing with the assassin.

The assassin sent an upwards kick towards Kim, which she blocked before the mysterious attacker struck with a right overhead swing. Kim simply used her cheerleading moves to avoid the attack and backflip away from the assassin, getting into a somewhat sloppy but doable fighting stance.

The assassin soon dropped to the ground before everyone got together with Kim. "I don't know who you are _or_ who your boss is, but leave Mr. McHenry and Paisley here alone."

The assassin got up and chuckled. "You know, you're not too bad there… for a child," she complimented. Everyone soon heard more police sirens fill the air as the rest of the police came, all aiming their guns at the assassin dangerously. "But you're not all that." She then retorted.

"Who _are_ you?" Kim demanded, narrowing her eyes at the assassin carefully and cautiously.

"My name's Roulette," the assassin replied back, taking another playing card. "And _you_, girl, have no idea what you're up against." She warned. With that, she threw some dice to the ground, causing a smokescreen that caused everyone to take cover. As soon as the smoke cleared, Roulette was gone.

"What the hell was up with that?" Ron then asked in a concerned voice as he helped Kim get back up to her feet.

"Whatever it was, I hope that we don't see it again." James then said. He looked to the side, where Arthur McHenry was standing with Paisley. "Hey, aren't you that rich security designer that everyone always talks about?"

"Arthur McHenry, at your service," Arthur then said, extending his hand, which James shook first before Ann shook hands with him. "Now, I owe your daughter _two_ favors." He stated. "She first helped me deactivate the laser-defense security system me and my billionaire friend here, Paisley Brown, were trapped in, _and_ she helped to fend off against that Roulette girl there," he explained. "You have an _extraordinary_ daughter who can do the impossible."

"'Anything's possible for a Possible.'" James then said enthusiastically. "My father taught me that phrase when I was a kid."

"Nice catchphrase." Paisley said. "You know, if it weren't for your daughter, then we would have been dead back there."

Kim walked over to where Roulette was standing and picked up what appeared to be a playing card. However, it was unlike any other. "A King of… _Skulls?_" she asked curiously. She held it up and narrowed her eyes at it. "Who are you working for, Roulette?"

* * *

At the secret base, a jet flew over, where the mysterious man, known as Vincible, looked out as Roulette was dropped off in front of him. "Roulette, reporting in." Roulette sounded off.

"Welcome back, my assassin," Vincible then said as he stepped forwards. Roulette got up as she started to walk with him, pressing her belt buckle. Within a flash, her black hair turned blonde, and she was now wearing a green shirt with a black vest, two white wristbands, denim jeans and black leather boots. "Are McHenry and Paisley both dead?" Vincible asked.

The assassin shook her head. "Forgive me, my Lord, but someone interfered with my mission," Roulette then said, causing Vincible to stop abruptly. "A girl, by the looks of it."

"Who _was_ she?" Vincible then asked sternly, slowly turning around to show his anger.

Roulette shrugged. "I don't know." She simply replied. "But she was younger than me, and could even hold her own against me in battle. She's someone I have never come across before ever since Team Impossible."

"They're out of the job," Vincible then said. "Everyone knows that, and Global Justice never comes out into the open."

"Should we track her while I go to kill McHenry again?" Roulette asked.

"No," Vincible said, shaking his head as he walked back to his throne. "Leave McHenry alive, but I want every detail about this girl, from her birth date to her favorite color to her talents and to her family."

Roulette nodded. "I understand," she said. "Shall I go in to find out, and bring in some more of your elite soldiers as backup?"

Vincible shook his head and went back into the shadows. "I'll tend to the matter myself." He stated. "My plans will not be ruined by some little girl." He then retorted, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

At the Possible House, the Possible Family allowed Arthur McHenry and Paisley to stay. "You can stay here for now." Ann said as she placed a blanket over him.

"When the police are able to find a safe place for you and Mr. McHenry to go to, we can only hope that you can be safer there." James then said.

"Thank you." Paisley said. He took out his phone, but it was cracked, a bullet having gone through it. "Looks like I won't be needing this anymore."

Kim patted his hand and then smiled. "Sorry about that," she said somberly. "I was trying to protect you."

"Oh, don't blame yourself, _I'm_ the one to blame," Paisley stated. "That girl was after me, and don't worry, this phone has a warrantee, so I can have it fixed by my company." He said. He then smiled and placed it in Kim's hands. "But maybe _you_ should have it, as a token of my generosity."

Kim smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She said. "I'll keep this in good hands." Kim then looked to her mother and gave a puppy-like look. "Does this mean that I can have my own cellphone now?"

"Not a broken one, sorry," Ann then said. "You can try and find someone who can at least _fix_ it, but unless it's in working condition, you can't use it."

Kim sighed and looked to the phone, placing it in her pocket before walking upstairs to her room.

Kim's younger brothers, Jim and Tim, twins, then ran up to her. "Can we look at its circuitry?" Jim asked.

"Please?" Tim added on.

Kim chuckled. "What would you find interesting about its _circuitry?_" she mused. "You're too young to understand about this kind of stuff." She then said before walking up to her room.

Kim sighed as she walked into her room. It was almost the attic, had it not been cleaned up for her so that she could make it her own personal room. She then placed the broken cellphone down next to an old Game Boy that she had, which she now never used anymore. She sat down on her bed and picked up her landline phone after hearing it ring. "Hey, Tara, what's up?" she asked.

"_Saw the news! You were more awesome out there than in the gym today!_" Tara exclaimed excitedly.

Kim sighed. "It wasn't _that_ good," she stated. "Whoever hired that assassin didn't even mention who she was working for." The phone then beeped. "Oh, sorry, got another call." Kim said, signing off with Tara before speaking with whoever was calling Kim next. "You have reached Kim Possible's home phone, how can I help you, Ron?" she asked after seeing that Ron had called.

"_When you put up your website, it got over a million hits!_" he exclaimed. "_I can't keep track of them all!_"

Kim walked up to her computer and started to look at her own site. "It wasn't a big deal out there. I just saved his ass, nothing more, nothing less." Kim replied.

"_You know, maybe you need someone to run your website_," Ron then suggested. "_What do you think?_"

"_I_ think that everyone's overreacting about this." Kim stated. "And I can't hire anyone to run my website. The world doesn't know about me, and if I were to go out there like some sort of crime-fighting superhero, then my life would never be the same." Kim argued. She then sighed as she looked to her clock, the time reading 11:00 PM. "I'll meet you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"_Got it,_" Ron replied back. "_You know, I heard about this new restaurant that opened up. It's called _Bueno Nacho," Ron then said. "Wanna try it out sometime?"

"Maybe, Ron," Kim replied. "But in exchange, _you_ have to come with _me_ to Club Banana, the new Fashion Store." Kim then teased.

"Okay, it's a deal," Ron chuckled over the phone. "_Well, good night._"

"Night." Kim said, turning the phone off and placing it back in its stand before going to sleep.

As Kim slept, she didn't notice the playing card she picked up start to grow centipede-like legs, now crawling around the place as Kim started to get up and change into her pajamas. The little card hid away as Kim got out of her dressing area, now in her pajamas before going to sleep.

With Kim now asleep, the card started to look around, a small camera emerging from the top.

* * *

At the secret base, Roulette looked around through the small Camera Card she dropped. "I knew that you would take this, girl," she said quietly to herself. "Now, who _are_ you?"

* * *

The small Camera Card continued to look around as it crawled onto Kim's desk. There, it started to search for any kinds of IDs, Credit Cards, or anything that would help Roulette to find out about Kim. In Kim's sleep, Kim started to toss and turn, moaning lightly. The Camera Card then crawled onto Kim's bed, walking on her leg. Kim chuckled as she felt the Camera Card crawled onto her sole before onto her thigh.

The Camera Card soon approached Kim's face. The camera then scanned Kim's face before crawling back down to the feet, having scanned the entire body.

Kim suddenly woke up and looked around, hearing the sound of the scanning. "Who's there?" she asked. All of a sudden, she felt something crunch underneath her foot. "Ow!" she exclaimed, lifting up her foot to reveal the Camera Card and some metal pieces. She picked up the Card and the pieces and looked to them both. "What do we have here?" she asked herself curiously as she looked to the Card before looking to the pieces of metal. "And where did you come from?"

Late that night, at Doctor James Possible's laboratory, Mr. Dr. Possible started to use his equipment to inspect the two pieces. "I can see a bit of a camera here, and the Card appears to be made of some kind of metal." James then said. "I think that that Roulette Girl you fought left a Calling Card and a bug for you to collect."

"What do they _want_ with me all of a sudden?" Kim then asked, looking at the pieces of metal and the card. She then looked back to her father. "Can we get this camera working again?"

"Why?" James asked. "They'll just start spying on you again."

"But I'll be able to send them a message."

James nodded. "It will take a couple of days, but I think that I can get it done." James then said. "In the meantime, get some rest."

Kim nodded as her father started to get them to the car so that they could get home.

* * *

Roulette then walked over to Vincible. "Her name is Kimberly Ann Possible, a girl who claims to be able to do just about anything."

Vincible scoffed. "What else?" he asked.

"She attends Middleton High, she's a Freshman, gets 'A's in all of her classes, and happens to be an excellent cheerleader, having passed the tryouts and being made Cheer Captain. Her parents are James Possible and Ann Possible, her younger brothers are Jim and Timothy, and her best friend ever since Preschool is Ron Stoppable." Roulette went on before letting out a sigh. "Now that I read this, I feel ashamed of myself."

Vincible chuckled. "Daughter of James Possible, huh?" he asked. "His technology could be of use to me."

"What will you have me do, Sir?" Roulette then asked.

"Ease up, Chantelle," Vincible said. "I'll take care of Kimberly, but I need that technology of her father's." He then ordered. "Make sure you get it."

Chantelle nodded and walked away before Vincible looked towards his operations. "Things have become… _interesting_," he mused to himself. "Maybe it's time I _meet_ Kim."

* * *

As this was happening, somewhere in Middleton, in a small room with many computers, someone had just picked up on the communication. "_Maybe it's time I MEET Kim._" Vincible's voice repeated.

The person in the room then pressed the "End" Button on his keyboard before starting to type away at his computer. "Gotta let Kim know before it's too late." A young male voice then said.

* * *

Later that night, Kim arrived home. She was now very tired, and now knowing that whoever was spying on her was gone for the time being, she changed right back to her pajamas and fell into her bed, falling asleep immediately. She let out a loud snore before she finally fell into deep sleep, tired from her Cheerleader Tryouts, her fight with Roulette, and her encounter with the Camera Card.

* * *

Roulette growled upon seeing that her spy camera had been destroyed. "Damn!" she cursed to herself. "Whoever this 'Possible' girl is sure seems to know how to handle us." She mused to herself. She then looked to her mirror and chuckled at what she saw in the reflection. "Well, _you_ sure look ready." She teased, seeing many men standing behind her.

The soldiers that she had summoned all saluted and readied their guns. "Remember, our goal is to take all the technology that Dr. James Timothy Possible possesses," Roulette ordered. "We must leave _no_ witnesses behind." She then said with a devilish smirk on her face. Everyone saluted before Roulette let them all to get their mission done.

* * *

The next early morning, Kim continued to sleep. She let out a loud snore, showing just how tired she was. On her computer, the screen started to flash before the Computer Mouse lifted up into the air. "_**Testing. Testing, one, two, three,**_" a deep voice said. The Computer Mouse then started to go over towards Kim, now extending on a longer cord.

Kim continued to sleep until the Computer Mouse floated onto her back. Kim just smiled and placed another pillow over her head. "Five more minutes, Mom." She said in her sleep.

The Computer Mouse then started to scroll on her back, causing Kim to laugh before letting out a gasp. She shot out of bed and got into a stance, the same one she got in last night when facing Roulette, before looking around. She then looked to the ground, noticing the Mouse. She chuckled as she then picked it up. "Don't remember using _you_ late last night." Kim mused, walking over to her computer to place the Mouse back.

Kim soon placed the Mouse back onto the desk before walking over to dress up. She dressed up quickly, getting into a green Capri top and denim jeans. She started to make her way towards the stairs until she heard a thud. Carefully, Kim turned around, but saw that no one was there. She started to walk again, but like before, she heard another thud. Turning around and picking up a baseball bat, Kim prepared to swing at whatever was creeping up behind her, but found that no one was there. Kim narrowed her eyes and placed the baseball bat down slowly before making her way towards the stairs again, only quicker this time. Like the previous time, she heard another thud, but turned around quickly to pick the baseball bat up again and swing, but the bat was caught, and Kim gasped as she saw the bat now being taken away by the Computer Mouse on a long extension cord.

"My computer!" Kim exclaimed, placing her legs together and her hands to her mouth. "It's possessed!"

"_**No! Listen to me!**_" a voice then said, coming right from the computer.

"_SO_ totally possessed!" Kim exclaimed again. She then looked downstairs. "Mom, Dad, call 911, ASAP!" she yelled out.

"_**I'm not here to hurt you, Kim Possible!**_" the voice called out once again.

Kim's jaw soon dropped as she looked to the computer screen, showing sound waves every time the voice spoke. "Marco?" she called out.

"_**Polo.**_" The computer then said, the sound waves showing.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the computer before her parents and her twin brothers walked upstairs. "What is it, Kimmie?" James Possible asked.

"My computer's suddenly talking to me." Kim explained.

There was a moment of silence as James and Ann looked to each other while the twin brothers, Jim and Tim, did the same. They all just shrugged before looking back to Kim. "We've heard worse," Ann said.

"Shoot." James added on.

"_**Kim Possible, as of last night, when you took on Roulette, you have placed yourself in unimaginable and unfathomable danger.**_" The voice said.

"Those two words never go well together." James said. "Learned that in Drama Club."

"_**Which you dropped out of, James**_." The mysterious voice added on,

"Know-it-all." James then muttered to himself.

Kim rolled her eyes before looking back to her computer. "Wait a minute," she said quickly. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my father?"

"_**I am Wade Load, and I have researched your vast amount of friends and family, Kim Possible**_." The voice explained.

Kim crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah?" she asked snippily. "Prove it. Saying that Dad was a dropout from Drama Club isn't enough." Kim then retorted, causing James to shrug and throw his arms out behind her.

"_**You were born a Taurus on May 21**__**st**__**, 1987, met Ron Stoppable after he saved you from a bully known as Bonnie Rockwaller, your first crush was Walter Nelson in Middle School, you received braces after finishing Kindergarten, which won't come off for a while now, accidentally locked braces with Walter in Middle School, and created your own website to help people, which I am contacting you through,**_" Wade said, causing everyone to gape in surprise. "_**Satisfied?**_"

Kim narrowed her eyes at the computer, seeming to be skeptical about Wade. "You know what I'm going to do?" she asked. "You know so much about me and my family, and since there was an assassin last night who tried to kill me and a billionaire, I am calling the police after my parents track down your location." She threatened. "Dad, try and get a trace on him."

"_**I am here to help you, not hurt you.**_" Wade then said. "_**Roulette's the reason that I am contacting you right now**_."

Kim narrowed her eyes once again. "And how am I supposed to know that?"

"_**Watch, Kim, as you are about to receive a cellphone unlike any other.**_" Wade's voice then said.

Kim and her family just watched with skepticism as mechanical arms started to grow from the computer out of wires. One of the arms reached into the door where Kim's family came through and came back with a toolbox, taking out a blowtorch. The other hand picked up the broken cellphone that Paisley had, as well as the Game Boy, and started to meld them all together.

Everyone all watched as Wade's mechanical arms started to meld all of the parts, redesigning the phone and taking apart the Game Boy so that the mysterious man could combine the two circuit boards into one. The entire Game Boy was then placed on top of the two circuit boards, making the phone wider. Keys from the cellphone were then placed onto the top of the combined shells of the Game Boy and the cellphone, making a keypad on top before more pieces were attached, a larger screen appearing with the SIM Card being inserted into the back. A bottle of blue spray-paint was then carried into the room, giving the new "Phone" a blue color. After some more melding, a mechanical arm picked up the "Phone" once it was dried and placed it into Kim's hand.

Kim looked to the new device, inspecting it carefully as her family started to look to it too. "Not exactly a phone here, Oz." Kim mused as she looked at the design of the phone.

"_**I have placed all of the necessary contacts into this special Communicator,**_" Wade said. "_**Try to call a cousin or a friend.**_"

Kim narrowed her eyes at the computer before pressing a button on the new phone. Much to her surprise, a list of contacts started to show up, and she found the name "Jocelyn Possible" on it. "Oh, what the hell?" she asked herself, clicking on her cousin's name, causing the Communicator to beep in a rhythmic tone. Within seconds, a picture of Kim's cousin, Joss, showed up, surprising everyone once again.

"Hey there, Cuz, what's up?" Joss asked.

Kim's jaw dropped slowly before she snapped out of it. She could see Joss on the screen, but for some reason, Joss couldn't see her back, as she was only seen holding her phone to her ear. "Just wanted to see how my favorite cousin was doing." Kim replied.

"Well, things here are sure dandy!" Joss replied. "Thanks for asking, and I hope to see you on your next trip here!"

Kim smiled. "Well, see ya." She said, hanging up. Kim then looked over to her computer and looked with awe, her jaw dropping. "How did you _do_ that?!" she demanded.

"_**This Phone has many functions. It can call anyone from across the world, has unlimited minutes, runs on a five-year-long battery, has access to games, a worldwide database, a built-in television so that you can watch anything anywhere at any time, can act as a scanner, can transmit sound wave frequencies, is able to pinpoint any location, and is indestructible**_," Wade explained. "_**For you, Kim Possible, I call it the Kimmunicator**_."

Kim's eyes were wide before a smile emerged on her face. "'Kimmunicator', huh?" she asked. She looked to her Kimmunicator and smiled. "Nice name, very catchy."

"_**You'd better hurry, Kim,**_" Wade then said. "_**School will start soon.**_"

Kim gasped and looked to her Kimmunicator to see the time. "Damn, you're right!" she exclaimed.

She then ran downstairs to get some food to eat as Paisley and McHenry started to look to Kim's new phone. She ate a quick breakfast before both Kim and Ann got to the car, her mother driving her to school.

* * *

At school, Ron was waiting, he smiled when he saw Kim arrive in her mother's car, and his best friend got out waving to her mother before Ann drove off. "You got here early." Ron said to Kim.

Kim smiled and held up the Kimmunicator. "Got a new cellphone," she explained, getting Ron to look in awe. "Some guy named Wade gave it to me, and we call it the Kimmunicator."

"Catchy." Ron then said as they both entered the school.

Inside of the school, Kim and Ron started to walk towards Kim's locker. "So, who is this 'Wade' guy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know about Wade just yet, Ron," Kim replied. "He didn't show his true face on my computer, just spoke to me in a deep voice," Kim added on as she placed some books into her locker. "In my opinion, I think that he might be some kind of special government agent or something, I don't know." Kim then said, finishing up her locker. "But I can tell you this, just because he got on my good side doesn't mean that I exactly trust him."

Kim soon closed her locker as they started to get to Ron's locker. As they were walking by, a young man accidentally bumped into them. He was wearing a black shirt, denim jeans, had pale skin, black shoulder-length hair, and his eyes were yellow. "Whoops," the young teenager said. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, hey, it's no problem." Ron said. He then started to inspect the newcomer. "You new here?" Ron then asked.

The boy nodded. "New student, just came in from England." He explained, extending his hand out to them. "My name is Vincent, Vincent Simon."

"Kim, Kim Possible," Kim said, extending her own hand, which Vincent shook. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable," Ron said, shaking hands with Vincent as well. "You seem like a nice guy."

Vincent chuckled before looking to Kim. "Hey, I saw you on the news last night!" he exclaimed. "You saved the billionaire and his financial aide, _twice!_"

Kim chuckled and blushed a bit at this. "Yeah, I know," she stated. "People have been talking about that a lot."

Vincent smiled. "You live up to a famous reputation, Kim Possible," Vincent mused. "Hope that we have the same classes together." He then said, walking away.

Kim smiled while Ron patted her on the shoulder. "Wow, nice going." He complimented.

Soon, Kim and Ron reached their first class, History. As soon as they entered the room, the teacher and all of the students applauded for Kim, to which she simply replied back by smiling and waving before taking their seats.

The History Teacher, Miss Romano, then spoke up after clearing her throat. "Students, before we start, I would like to introduce to you our newest student," Miss Romano said, gesturing her hand to Vincent as he walked up to the front of the class. "Mister Vincent Simon."

Vincent sent a smile to Kim, to which she smiled back. Vincent then sat back in his seat as Miss Romano had everyone open up their textbooks. "During the early 1600s, a war broke out between France and England," Miss Romano started to teach. "Both sides were at a stalemate until an Englishman by the name of Ryan Von Sybil started selling weapons to both sides, pushing the war even further."

Vincent then raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Simon?" Miss Romano asked.

"Ryan Von Sybil sold weapons to both sides not only for the benefit of war, but to show the world the monstrous nature of humanity," Vincent started to explain. "However, by doing so, he was banished by King Louis XIII, just what you are about to tell your class, but there is a part in his story that was left out."

All of the students looked to each other with shock and confusion before Miss Romano started to skim through her book. "Mister Simon, I can assure you, every piece of history recorded in these books are all pure facts, nothing is false, nothing is left out, and the historians who archived these records were all from the time periods of these events."

Vincent shook his head before he closed his book. "One part was left out," he reiterated, getting everyone to gasp as he walked up to the board, starting to immediately draw out a graph on the board. "Ryan Von Sybil had made plans following his banishment, plans for the ultimate weapon, which would possess ultimate power to purify the world into a safer place," Vincent started out while drawing the diagram of the weapon. "It seemed impossible at the time, but his descendants found the plans, and continued to build it until this very day, where very little to unknown members of the Von Sybil Family continue to carry out where Ryan left off."

Vincent then took out his own textbook, handing it to Miss Romano. "My textbook from England, Miss Romano." He said. "It contains all of the details that I have just told the class that American History left out."

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with shock before Miss Romano started to look through the book. "Not a single detail is left out!" she exclaimed in surprise. Miss Romano then looked up to Vincent. "Mister Simon, please forgive me for sounding skeptical."

"It is said that while mistakes are made, history can be made from them," Vincent then said. "I believe that… to be true."

All of the students were astounded by this new piece of history. The bell soon rang, and everyone was off to their next class. Vincent looked to Kim and smiled. "Have a nice day." He bid her, walking off to his next class.

Kim then walked into the gym later on after the bell rang, meeting up with Bonnie Rockwaller and the rest of the Middleton Cheer Squad. Bonnie kissed her boyfriend, Brick Flagg on the cheek before he ran out the same door Kim came through, heading off to Football Practice. As soon as Brick was gone, Tara, a blonde girl with green eyes, ran up to Kim. "You were amazing out there last night!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know anything about that attack?" Hope asked.

Kim chuckled nervously at being overloaded with questions before Bonnie cleared her throat. "Um, _Kim?_" she asked, causing Kim to look over to her. "Are we gonna get started?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking _me?_" she asked.

Another Cheerleader, Marcella, then walked over to Kim. "We all elected you as the new Cheer Captain!" she exclaimed.

Kim gasped with amazement before she cleared her throat. "Right," she said. "So, let's start out with some basic routines, and we'll see where we go from there." Kim said. She felt a certain amount of pride flow through her, as she had never been in charge of anything before in her life.

Everyone nodded as they soon started to get into position. The gym coach sounded off the radio, and the Cheer Routine soon started. Everyone began marching in place, spinning their arms around in front of them before slowly walking forwards. Then, they started jumping, all smiling and standing beside one another in a single line. Kim, Bonnie and Hope all twirled into the air forwards, Kim in the center while she had Hope and Bonnie at both of her sides. Marcella and Jessica then cartwheeled forwards with Liz and Crystal, spreading their arms into the air as Bonnie, Tara and Hope went onto their arms. Cheerleaders Ashley and Brenda flipped into the air and stood on Tara, Bonnie and Hope's hands before Kim went onto the top, all ten creating a pyramid.

Bonnie looked up and chuckled at Kim. _Time to make things messy_. She thought to herself. She then pretended to lose balance, causing everyone on the bottom to lose their balance as well.

Kim gasped at this and then looked down to Ashley and Brenda. "Jump up!" she yelled.

Ashley and Brenda both nodded and flipped into the air, grapping onto a chin-up pole at the height of the basketball hoops before the rest of the Cheerleaders improvised and spun in the air over towards the far side of the room, continuing their cheer. Bonnie then fell and got into a split position before Kim leapt down, as well as everyone else, resuming their practice.

Tara and Hope both somersaulted towards the Cheerleaders, followed by Marcella and Liz from the other side of the room. Crystal made a butterfly twirl in the air as Kim performed a cannonball like position in the air, letting Crystal bounce off of her as Kim used the same cheerleading technique she used to avoid the McHenry Laser System to jump across the rest of the Cheerleaders until they were back in single file. Each of them then started to form a second pyramid, which was built with success this time.

Everyone panted, stopping to catch their breath for a while. Kim panted as well, but her Kimmunicator from her pocket soon dropped to the ground, which everyone took notice to. Kim gasped as it soon hit the ground hard. However, much to everyone's surprise, the Kimmunicator didn't break at all.

"Whoa!" all of the Cheerleaders exclaimed, carefully getting out of the Pyramid Stance to let Kim get the Kimmunicator. Everyone soon started to crowd around Kim, wanting to see the Kimmunicator for themselves.

"Not a scratch!" Tara exclaimed.

"_¡Magnifico!_" Marcella then exclaimed.

"That's a cool phone!" Hope called out.

Kim smiled as she looked up to her Kimmunicator. It seemed that this Wade person was actually right about the Kimmunicator being indestructible. _Whoever you are, Wade, you rock!_ Kim thought to herself as everyone started to cheer.

* * *

At lunch, Ron was waiting at a table, looking to his Mystery Meat. "What is this stuff, anyways?" he asked Rufus.

"I don't know." Rufus simply squealed, shrugging when he saw the Mystery Meat of the day.

Kim then came over to the table with her own lunch, looking to it strangely. "Can't figure out what the Mystery Meat is either, huh?" she asked Ron.

Ron nodded at this before Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "I hope that Wade's right about the scanner on this Kimmunicator." She said to herself, placing the Kimmunicator over the scanner. Kim looked to the screen of the Kimmunicator before small papers started to come out from it. "What the–?" Kim asked as she saw the papers come out.

Ron looked to the papers as well, raising an eyebrow. "So, this is Chicken Parmesan, Cheese and Onions all put together?" he asked.

Kim shrugged and started to take a taste of the Mystery Meat, now knowing what was inside of it. After a while, she smiled. "Yeah, it tastes good." She said.

The Cafeteria Lady looked over to them and smiled. "Decided to mix things up a bit today!" she yelled.

Vincent then walked over and sat down. "Let me guess, the stuff that's in here is good?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "Try it." She urged her new friend.

Vincent shrugged and soon ate the Mystery Meat. He smiled and continued to eat some more until the rest of the students were looking at the ingredients put into today's Mystery Meat. They all smiled and went back to their tables, starting to eat it.

Kim smiled as she finished her food, looking to her Kimmunicator. "Damn, I'm missing Lord Monte Fiske on the Knowing Channel!" she exclaimed, causing Ron and Bonnie, who was passing by, to look to Kim as she started to type at her Kimmunicator. Within a minute, the television started to play on her new Phone.

Other students passing by all gasped at what the phone could do while Kim smiled. "I can get used to this." Kim said, smirking upon what everyone was so surprised about as she then watched as Monte Fisk start to report on a discovery made in the Amazon Forest.

All of a sudden, several cellphone ringtones started to go off. Kim, Ron and Vincent all looked around to see the students taking out their phones. Some were trying to ignore the call, but they couldn't.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked.

"I heard of news spreading quickly, but this is ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim then looked to her Kimmunicator and saw the screen start to change. "Hey, guys," she said, motioning for Ron and Vincent to come over. "Look at this."

Everyone in the school then saw a man in the shadows sitting on what seemed to be a throne, appear on all of their phone screens. "Who _is_ this guy?" Brick asked as he and Bonnie looked to one another.

"_**I send this message to the world,**_" the figure started to say. "_**My name is Vincible, the greatest man who ever lived. I possess the ability to do virtually everything to its zenith. Everyone, I can tell you this: I'm invincible**_."

Kim and Ron both narrowed their eyes at Vincible while Vincent looked to his phone, which seemed to be functioning perfectly. Quickly looking to see that no one would notice him, Vincent walked away.

"_**You all must have heard of the assassination attempt on the billionaire, Paisley Brown, and his weapons designer, Arthur McHenry, about now**_," Vincible stated. He let out a chuckle as all students and teachers alike started narrowing their eyes at him. "_**I am deeply disappointed that Roulette was unable to get the job done**_."

"That was _him!_" Ron exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah!" Rufus yelled out loud.

"_**You all must have thought that the attempt on their lives was a failure, don't you?**_" Vincible asked in his deep voice. There was some chatter amongst the students before Vincible let out a laugh. "_**In my book, every failure can lead to a new success.**_" He then remarked. "_**I know that Kim Possible, a teenager at the Middleton High School, stopped Roulette. Good job, I must say, for a Cheerleader.**_"

Kim pounded her fist onto the table before clicking her tongue. "Un_believable!_" she exclaimed.

"'_**Unbelievable**_',_** you all must think,**_" Vincible retorted. "_**Well, it's about time you all believe that the freedom you have all been given is just a curse, holding you all down.**_" Vincible said venomously. "_**You are all cursed, ever since the day you were born, whether you believe it or not, it's all true, written in stone, like my ancestors once said about the terror of humanity**_."

"Why don't I put _you_ in stone?" Kim remarked through gritted teeth.

"_**I heard that, Kim Possible,**_" Vincible said, causing everyone to gasp and look to Kim. "_**Do yourself a favor and stay out of this. It doesn't concern you**_."

"We'll see, Vincible," Kim said, now knowing that Vincible was hearing every word she was saying with the camera from the Camera Card in her hand. "I'm not afraid of you. I'll stop you from whatever plan you're plotting, because Anything's possible for a Possible."

"_**Words of inspiration there, Kimberly,**_" Vincible spat back. "_**But let me ask you, is it possible for you to save your family and yourself?**_" With that, the transmission ended.

All of the students gasped and looked around, sounding relieved that the threat was over for now. Kim looked to her Kimmunicator, narrowing her eyes at the screen where Vincible once was. "'Save my family and myself'?" she then asked. Kim started to think about what Vincible meant until the thought hit her. "Mom, Dad, Jim, Tim!" she then exclaimed in panic. She started to run out the door, Ron behind her.

Kim and Ron soon ran out of the school, Kim starting to dial at her Kimmunicator. "911, is anyone there?" she asked.

"_You have reached the police. Identify yourself and your situation_." A voice then said.

"I am Kimberly Ann Possible, and I need an immediate ride to the Middleton Observatory," Kim panicked. "About two minutes ago, some sort of terrorist hacked into every system, and I believe that he might have sent someone to kill my Dad. My mom's at the Middleton Hospital, and my younger brothers are in Middleton Elementary."

The policeman at the station dropped his pen and his jaw dropped with shock. "We'll send SWAT Teams to find them." The policeman said. "We can take you to where your father is."

Kim panted and sighed with relief as she and Ron both ran. "Thank you, Officer," Kim said gratefully. "May I have your name?"

"_William Hobble_."

"Thank you, Officer Hobble." Kim replied back.

"This Vincible guy sure means business." Ron exclaimed. "He just threatened to genocide your family!"

"And I won't let him, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "Not in a million years, not until the day I die." She swore to herself.

Officer Hobble then drove over. "Get in!" he yelled to the two teens.

Kim and Ron both panted before getting into the police car. "Officer, I knew I could count on you." Kim said hurriedly before Hobble drove off.

The Police Officer nodded and placed the siren on top of the car, now sounding off. Hobble drove as fast as he could towards the Observatory, with many other Police Cars driving behind him for reinforcements.

Soon, all of the police cars, as well as the SWAT Team, hurried off towards the Observatory, the Hospital and the Elementary School separately. "Make sure to keep the Possible Family safe at all costs!" Hobble yelled through the speaker.

* * *

Hobble's Squad soon arrived at the Middleton Observatory, where everyone stood in shock at the sight of a fire in the Laboratory. Kim and Ron then got out, running towards the scene. Behind them, Kim could hear Officer Hobble call out for them to get back, that it wasn't safe for them. "I don't care!" Kim yelled back. "That's my father in there, and no one messes with my family, absolutely _no one!_" she exclaimed, reaching the front gate of the Observatory.

Kim and Ron soon found the guard at the gate. A bullet was in his chest. He was killed by whoever came here. The policemen then came as Kim looked to them. "Try and get him to a hospital." Kim ordered.

After that, Kim and Ron ran towards the Observatory, looking around all of the damage done to the place. Kim kicked down the door and started to look around. "Dad! Are you in here?!" Kim yelled out.

"Mr. Dr. P! Can you hear us?!" Ron yelled out as well.

Just then, there was some clattering noise coming from nearby. Kim quickly grabbed Ron by the shoulder. "Get down!" she whispered, hiding behind a fallen desk.

Ron nodded and got into a kneeling position, watching what was going on with Kim. Several masked soldiers came into the area, all armed with staffs and looking around.

Kim's eyes then widened when a familiar woman in a suit and mask walked over, armed with a rifle. "Roulette!" Kim whispered to herself.

"Have you got all of the technology?" Roulette asked the elite soldiers.

"Almost all," a soldier said. "We still have some survivors laying around, and the last piece of tech is hidden within the third floor."

Roulette then looked over to seven soldiers. "Come with me, we'll secure that tech." She ordered. She then looked to the other soldiers and craned her neck slyly. "The rest of you, wipe out the witnesses, all of them."

"They're killing off anyone who's seen what they've been doing!" Ron whispered.

Kim finally couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Roulette was done giving orders, Kim leapt out of her hiding place and at the masked assassin. "Get out of here!" Kim then yelled, kicking Roulette away.

One of the soldiers then spotted Ron. "You're dead, kid!" the soldier exclaimed, now starting to shoot at him.

Kim immediately grabbed a fallen pole and tossed it at a soldier, getting him to drop his staff. She picked it up and then swung at the gunner, getting him to miss.

"Ron, you and Rufus try to find my dad!" Kim yelled.

Ron looked to Kim with worriment. "But, what about you?!" he yelled back.

"I'll be fine!" Kim replied, taking out the gunner. "Just find my Dad and any other survivors, and get them out of here!"

Ron nodded and started to run towards a nearby hallway that wasn't on fire, off to find Kim's dad.

The soldier that Kim knocked down soon grabbed another staff and charged at Kim, causing her to gasp and drop her staff. Kim held her hands into the air, grabbing onto the staff so that it wouldn't kill her. She started to struggle with the soldier attacking her before she was knocked into a wall. It crumbled to the ground as she made impact with it, with Kim falling as well. She groaned with pain as she started to feel some blood dripping from her left hand. She used that very hand to block the next swing from the staff, but was knocked into another wall, causing it to crumble as well.

Kim then got up and noticed that Roulette was getting away. "No you don't!" Kim called out, charging at Roulette. However, the soldier continued to swing at Kim until she forced him to stab at a wall she backed towards. Kim smirked before she used her Cheerleading skills to leap onto the soldier. With one swift kick, she knocked him out. "Now, as for you!" Kim called out to Roulette.

Before she could reach Roulette, another soldier came to her with a dagger. Kim grabbed the dagger and held it to the soldier's chest. "Tell me what I want to know!" Kim ordered.

The soldier just laughed and grabbed Kim's hand, impaling himself, much to Kim's horror. He died and fell to the ground, his body starting to burn up as the flames soon reached his carcass.

Kim growled before dropping the dagger and continuing to run off after Roulette, now boiling with anger.

Meanwhile, Ron was being pursued by some of the elite soldiers. He yelled as he ducked from a jab before rolling over to avoid another soldier's swing at him.

Rufus looked up and growled, crawling into the suits of one of the soldiers. The very soldier Rufus got into started to shake uncontrollably, getting Ron to grab a piece of rock and then hit the soldier on the head with it. "Boo-yah!" he called out. "I came to play!" he then exclaimed. He grabbed the staff and then swung at the rest of the soldiers before clearing away some rubble, revealing Doctor James Possible, his clothes torn and battered.

"Doctor P!" Ron exclaimed in surprise, helping James up to his feet. "You're alive!"

"Thank you, Ronald," James said weakly as he started to cough. "Don't know how much longer I could have lasted down there. They just came out of nowhere!"

Ron nodded. "It wasn't a problem," he said. "Now we just have to find the rest of the survivors!"

"Well, Ramish and some other scientists are still trapped from when that Roulette assassin bombed the place." James said. "We can start there."

Ron nodded and started to run off, James behind him. "Good, let's go!" Ron exclaimed.

James then stopped Ron. "Wait, Ron!" James yelled out. "That Roulette assassin was here too! Where's Kim?!" he then demanded.

"She was holding off Roulette and the soldiers while I help to find survivors," Ron explained. "She's a Possible, alright, now let's go!"

* * *

Outside, Roulette started to make her way towards the forest. Kim was right behind her, performing somersaults in the air until she landed her foot directly on Roulette.

"This was fun before, Kim," Roulette said as she struggled to get up. "But I'm in the middle of something right now!"

"No one goes after my family!" Kim exclaimed, kicking Roulette away.

Roulette soon got up and entered a battle stance. Kim performed her one-legged twirl and spun around, kicking at Roulette in the abdomen and then the head. Roulette then pressed a button on her mask, and she instantly grabbed Kim's foot. The masked assassin flipped Kim into the air, but she landed back on her feet and sent a straight jab at Roulette, which she grabbed. Roulette countered back with left and right hooks of her own, but Kim blocked them all before locking her hands together with hers. The two stared each other down before Kim kicked her away towards where the police were.

Kim walked over towards Roulette slowly, now very angered at the attempt that Roulette had made on her father's life. Roulette panted and tossed a card towards Kim, but she grabbed the card and then spun around, throwing the card right back at Roulette and pinning her left hand to the ground.

"You are a soulless woman." Kim spat at Roulette as she started to approach the assassin.

Roulette struggled as she removed the card from her hand before looking up. She was about to be taken into police custody until she noticed someone behind Kim, causing her to grin. "That is why I have no fear." Roulette quipped, rolling onto her chest.

Kim raised an eyebrow at this before she was suddenly hit in the back by a strong force. Ron and James, who had gotten out with the rest of the survivors, all gasped, as well as the policemen, as jets started to approach, a new figure walking right under them.

Kim groaned from the surprise attack and turned around, seeing a teenager standing there with his hand extended in front of him. "I warned you, Possible," the figure said. "Now, you die."

Kim growled at this sight. "Vincible!" she exclaimed.

Vincible chuckled as his hand started to ignite. He sent a strong blast of fire towards Kim, causing her to fall to the ground again. Kim rolled down the hill, screaming at the pain she felt while Roulette chuckled, getting up and running towards the police and throwing a die at them, causing a large smokescreen to appear.

Roulette then turned around, shooting a cable towards Kim's left hand, which was raised in the air at her. Kim gasped and soon tried to get loose, but another cable was then shot at her right hand, wrapping itself around her hand too. Kim struggled to get free before her legs were soon tangled within more cables, eventually getting tased and knocked out unconscious.

The SWAT Team then arrived, carrying Jim, Tim and Ann Possible with them. "Kimmie!" Ann exclaimed, running through the police to get to her daughter.

Vincible then looked to the pilots inside of the jets and nodded. "Take her away." Vincible ordered. The pilots nodded and started to fly into the air, the cables attached to Kim lifting her off of the ground and away from the area.

Vincible then looked back towards the police and the Possible Family. "If you're wise, then you will never get in our way again." Vincible spat. He then leapt into one of the jets, killing the pilot and then taking control of the jet, flying away with Kim as their captive.

* * *

Around the world, especially at the Middleton High School and at the homes of all of Kim's friends and families, everyone watched everything go on with horror. "_Everyone watching, Kim Possible has just been captured._" A news reporter said.

* * *

Joss gasped at this with her Uncle Slim, and immediately cried into his arms. "There, there, Joss," Slim said, trying to comfort her. "We won't let them get away with taking a Possible." Slim said.

Joss looked up and continued to cry. "You have a plan?" she asked.

* * *

Back at Middleton High School, everyone all gasped, and then remained silent when they heard the news.

* * *

At the Possible House, Ann cried right into James's arms, saddened at how their daughter was taken. James, Jim and Tim did their best to comfort her. "We'll try to find a way to get Kimmie-Cub back, I promise." James reassured his wife.

Jim and Tim then looked around. "Hey, where's Ron?" Jim asked.

"Didn't he help you to escape?" Tim said to his Father.

James and Ann both gasped as they looked around, noticing that Ron hadn't gone home with them. "Where could he be?!" Ann exclaimed.

Just then, Ron's parents came in. "Did Ron come home with you?" Ron's father asked.

"We thought he would be with _you!_" James then exclaimed.

Ron's mother shook her head. "Well, he never came home." She said.

James started to think of where Ron could be. Finally, a thought hit him. "Oh, no." He stated in worriment. "He didn't!"

* * *

At the secret base, Kim struggled to get loose as she was suspended in the air by the cables. "_Don't even bother,_" Roulette's voice then said. "_Even if you DO manage to get loose from one wire, you'll put yourself at risk for suicide._"

Kim gasped at what she heard before the jets landed, placing her roughly on the ground. The soldiers then came out, all being followed by Roulette. Kim looked up and panted. "What do you want with me?" she asked in a tired voice.

Roulette cracked her neck before cupping her hand on Kim's chin. "Lord Vincible isn't happy with how you continuously interfere with him," Roulette started to explain. "Now, he wants to speak with you and _deal_ with you… _personally_." Roulette finished up, smirking in delight.

Kim sighed as she was soon picked up off of the ground, now being taken away to whoever Vincible was.

As soon as Kim was taken away by the soldiers and Roulette, someone emerged from the bottom of one of the jets. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was coming, the figure jumped out of the jet once the coast was clear, now revealing himself to be Ron. "I'm getting you back, Kim." Ron said to himself. He then looked down to Rufus before looking back up and shaking his head. "No, _we're_ going to get you back." He then corrected himself, running into the building.

Inside of what appeared to be a throne room, Kim was brought before Vincible, sitting on his throne in the shadows. "Ah, Kim Possible," Vincible stated as he suddenly raised an arm. "What a delight it is to finally meet you." Vincible then remarked. "I have heard so much about you, but after hearing that a _Cheerleader_ foiled my assassination attempt I hired Roulette to make, I was expecting someone far more… _older_."

"_Vincible!_" Kim exclaimed. "Show me your face, you coward!"

"All in due time, Kimberly," Vincible teased. "Surely, you _must_ know who I am right now following the message I sent to the world."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Vincible, thinking back to the message. "'_I can tell you thi__**s**__, __**I'm invincible**_.'" She recalled Vincible saying in the message.

Suddenly, Kim's eyes widened with surprise. "_Vincent?!_" she exclaimed, causing a chuckle to be heard from Vincible. "No, not Vincent, _Simon_ Vincible!" she then exclaimed.

Simon chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, sending Kim a smirk. "Never thought that you'd _ever_ catch on." Simon remarked.

Roulette chuckled as she soon walked up to Simon, which he replied to by holding her in his arms. Kim then watched in disgust as the two kissed. "You're _sick_, Vincible." Kim retorted.

"No, I'm a visionary," Simon spat back. He then gestured for the soldiers to bring Kim with him as he sat back in his seat. "You see, Kim, everything I told you in class, those lessons on the Von Sybil family, they were all true." He stated. "My ancestors worked all day and all night in their lives, hoping to perfect the ultimate weapon, which would one day bring the world to its knees."

"And you played everyone right into your hands," Kim remarked. "What would you hope to gain from taking control of the world?"

Simon chuckled. "I simply want to benefit the good of humanity by saving it from the freedom that the Founding Fathers of our country gave to us." Simon spat. He then looked to a soldier and nodded. "Take away her Communication Device."

The soldier nodded and started to place his hand into Kim's pocket, much to her discomfort. She struggled to get free, but after a while, the soldier got his hand out and looked to Vincible. "It's not there." He reported.

Simon narrowed his eyes and got off of his seat. "What?!" he exclaimed. He then pulled Kim towards him, searching her body for the Kimmunicator himself.

Kim looked to Simon and smirked. "Got rid of it before you blindsided me." She spat. "That phone was crap, anyways."

Simon growled. "I tried to make this easy for you, Kim, but now, you're no longer of any use to me." He remarked, walking over to Kim. He then kicked her in the face, which caused Kim to do a head-butt in response as he kicked her.

He then groaned before Kim looked up and smirked again. "Braces, very handy." She quipped.

Simon then flung his hand into the air. "Lock her up." He ordered.

Kim's smile faded away as she then narrowed her eyes at Vincible while she was being taken away.

Elsewhere, Ron started to run through the halls, avoiding all of the soldiers that were guarding the hallways. He then looked over to the Kimmunicator and sighed. "Hope that this thing works as well as you say it does, Kim." Ron said, thinking back to earlier.

* * *

_Six hours earlier…_

_Vincible__sent a strong blast of fire towards Kim, causing her to fall to the ground again. Kim rolled down the hill, screaming at the pain she felt while Roulette chuckled, getting up and running towards the police and throwing a die at them, causing a large smokescreen to appear. As the smokescreen appeared, Kim took out her Kimmunicator and threw it into the air, where Ron saw it and immediately caught it._

_As the jets then carried Kim away, Ron looked around before he leapt onto the bottom of one of the jets, storing himself into a secret compartment as the jets took off._

* * *

_Current time…_

Ron sighed as he started to press at the Kimmunicator, a red dot appearing on the screen. "Now, to find you, Kim." Ron said to himself, looking around.

Rufus then came out of Ron's pocket, letting Ron pat him on the head. "Hey, bud, can you cover my back?" Ron asked.

Rufus chuckled and nodded before Ron ran off, now off to find out where Kim was being held.

* * *

Kim was placed into a jail cell, landing roughly on the ground. She looked up as the cell door closed in front of her, the guards leaving afterwards.

"You can't keep me here forever!" Kim yelled. "I'll find a way out!"

"That's the same thing I said before," a voice then said, causing Kim to gasp and look around. "That was, _until_ there was no hope left for me."

Kim turned around, where she heard the voice. There, behind her in her cell, was a blonde teenager, looking somewhere about her age. She had black eyes, and she was looking very glum. "And I gave up, there was nothing more for me to do," she said sadly. "I can't get out of this sit–"

"Hey, don't worry," Kim said to the teenager. "We'll find a way out." Kim then told her in a reassuring voice. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked to Kim and sighed as Kim helped her up. "I used to be a pop star, but my work in high school was what made Vincible target me," the girl stated. "My name is Britina."

Kim gasped when she heard this. "_Britina?_" she asked. She smiled. "I've heard so much about you, I'm such a big fan."

Britina looked up and smiled. "Thank you," she said. "What's _your_ name, by the way?"

"Kim, Kim Possible."

"Must be nice to live a High School life, huh, Kim?" Britina asked. "I miss my life in High School."

Kim then patted Britina on the shoulder. "I promise you, when we escape, I'll have someone to take you out to my Prom for the end of school."

Britina smiled before Kim took out a nail file that she had in her pocket. She started to cut away at the bars before she looked back to Britina. "Just to ask, what were you saying before I cut you off?" Kim then asked. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Britina chuckled as she walked towards Kim. "I was saying 'situation', but when you cut me off, it sorta sounded like 'Sitch'." Britina then said with a chuckle.

Kim smirked as she continued to file away at the bars. "'Sitch', huh?" Kim asked, thinking about the word. "Now, _that's_ catchy."

Kim then continued to cut away at the bars before they heard some footsteps coming close. "Uh-oh." Kim and Britina both said simultaneously.

A guard then came over, causing Britina to get back to her seat and Kim to try to hide away her nail file. The guard, however, saw it, and grabbed Kim's hand. "I'll take _that!_" he exclaimed, picking it up and out of Kim's hand.

"No one escapes, even if you _are_ a Possible!" the guard then remarked. "I'll see to it that Lord Vincible makes your execution swift, with the little b–"

All of a sudden, Rufus crawled onto the guard, causing him to scream. "Whoa! What _are_ you?!" he yelled. Kim smiled while Britina looked in confusion.

Ron then ran over and punched the guard before picking up the nail file and the guard's sword from his sheath. "KP, you're alive!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the keys from the guard as well.

"Yep," Kim said, nodding. She then raised an eyebrow as Ron started to unlock the cell. "Wait a sec, 'KP'?"

"You know, 'Kim Possible'?" Ron asked, opening the prison cell.

Kim smiled. "I like it." She complimented as she then got out of the cell. Britina got out as well, getting Ron's jaw to drop before Kim motioned her hands from Ron to Britina. "Ron, this is Britina, Britina, this is Ron Stoppable." Kim said.

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hello." Britina replied back.

Ron then looked over to Kim before his pants fell down. Kim looked over and giggled a bit, but Ron pulled up his pants. "Not funny!" he yelled. "A soldier attacked me with a sword on my way here, so my belt's a bit cut!" Ron said as he started to rip off a piece of the guard's uniform and use it to fix his belt.

He sighed before looking back to Kim. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"You remember Vincible?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's Vincent Simon, but his real name's _Simon_… Vincible."

"Descendant of the Von Sybil Family!" Ron then exclaimed, picking up weapons from the guard.

Ron then handed Kim her file back and then held onto the sword before Kim picked up a gun from the unconscious soldier and handed it to Britina. "Come on, we're busting out of here!" Kim exclaimed.

Britina nodded as they left. Before they departed, however, Ron picked up a grappling gun from the fallen guard. He shrugged before running off after Kim and Britina. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled out.

The guard soon woke up and saw that Kim and Britina were escaping, Ron behind them. He took out his handheld transceiver and placed it to his mouth. "All units, Kim Possible and Britina are escaping with an unknown boy and an unknown rat!" the soldier reported. "They are heading towards the Eastern Traverse!"

Kim, Ron and Britina soon gasped as they all heard the alarm go off. "Well, we're about to get a nice departure party." Kim quipped, getting the others to nod. "Now, come on! Hurry!"

Britina and Ron both nodded as they ran after Kim, coming across a large balcony. Ron looked to the side as his jaw dropped. "KP, I think you'd better come here!" he yelled.

Kim and Britina both ran back to where Ron was. "What is it?" Kim asked.

As soon as Kim and Britina saw what Ron was looking at, they all gasped. There stood a large series of missiles, all holding an emblem depicting a heart on a shield. "The Ultimate Weapons that the Von Sybil Family was creating over the years." Kim exclaimed.

"What do we do about it?" Ron then asked.

"Would anyone believe us?" Britina then asked.

Kim then took out her Kimmunicator and took a picture of the missiles. "We'll turn this to the government, and see what the United Nations can do about it." Kim stated.

"Um, KP?" Ron then said, getting Kim's attention. "Do you _think_ they'd believe a story of a _teenager_ about to launch _missiles_ all across the world?"

"We have to at least _try._" Kim reasoned, shrugging.

Just then, a vanguard of soldiers started to head their way. Kim looked to her file, but discarded it back into her pocket after not seeing that it would be useful. "Here, try this." Ron said, handing her the grappling gun he found. Kim started to look to it strangely, wondering how it could be useful to her before looking back to Ron. "Hey, it's better than nothing, right?" he asked shrugging upon seeing the confused look on her face.

Kim shrugged before she shot the grappling hook at the soldiers. The hook missed and bounced off of a wall, which then started to ricochet off of the other walls before it wrapped around the soldiers completely, causing all of their weapons to fall and a chandelier from above to drop on them.

Kim, Ron and Britina all winced in pain at the sight. Kim looked to Ron, her jaw dropped, and in much disbelief at what just happened. "Did Rufus do a little…" she asked, making some chomping motions with her teeth and clawing motions with her hands before saying, "You know, _sabotage?_"

Ron shook his head and stood aghast. "No." He simply replied after a brief moment of silence.

"Nuh-Uh." Rufus then said, coming out of Ron's pocket.

Kim, Ron and Britina then ran towards the soldiers, picking up more weapons before running off.

* * *

"They _escaped?!_" Simon Vincible yelled as Roulette and the guard appeared before them.

"Somehow, a young boy came and freed them, my Lord." The guard explained. "He was… unaccounted for."

Vincible got up and growled, suddenly dashing quickly at the guard and throwing a fireball into his mouth, killing him immediately. "You have outlived your usefulness, soldier." Simon remarked, letting the soldier drop to the ground.

Simon then looked to Roulette and nodded. "Come, we need to kill them before they can let anyone else know of my plan." He ordered. Roulette chuckled and nodded as they both walked off to intercept Kim, Ron and Britina.

* * *

Kim, Ron and Britina continued to run through the base until Kim picked up her Kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade, whoever-you-are, I hope that you can hear me through this!"

"_**I hear you, Kim,**_" Wade said in his distorted voice, causing Ron, Rufus and Britina to all gasp. "_**What is it?**_"

"Okay, I know that I sounded skeptical about you, but right now, I need you to pinpoint my location!" Kim exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence before Wade's sound waves started to show again. "_**You're somewhere in New York City,**_" Wade stated. "_**And I'm picking up something flying into the area.**_"

Kim chuckled. "Thank you, Oz!" she exclaimed. She then looked to Ron and Britina and nodded. "Come on!" she yelled. "We make it across this bridge, and we'll get to the Landing Platform!"

Just then, the bridge on front of them was shot down by a soldier with a rocket launcher. Britina used the gun she stole to then shoot the gunner down before Kim led them all towards the nearby ramp leading to another bridge. "Time to bust out of this hellhole!" Ron exclaimed, stabbing a nearby soldier who was prepared to gun them down as well.

Everyone all started to climb up the stairs, nearly at the Landing Platform until they heard a voice come out from the other side of the bridge close by. "Kim Possible!" Simon Vincible's voice called out, causing Kim to look off to the side and see Simon Vincible standing with Roulette. "How _exciting!_ I am a big fan of your escape routine, and Ron Stoppable, what a surprise!"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Simon and walked across the bridge to meet Simon in the middle. "So, you really _are_ all that after all!" Simon remarked. "Not exactly what I'd call an improvement on your skills, but still… _impressive_."

Kim took this chance to punch Simon in the face, causing him to stumble back a bit. "You have no idea." Kim remarked, panting as she then picked up a fallen sheet of metal which fell from the ceiling.

Simon wiped some blood off of his cheek and looked to Kim. "Haven't I?!" he yelled back, punching Kim in the face. Kim gasped and held up the piece of metal, but was in shock when she saw that the punch managed to dent the metal. She soon took out another grappling gun she took, but Roulette tossed a card at her, causing her to fall to the ground and the grappling gun to fall over the edge. Simon chuckled and walked towards Kim, but Ron ran in and then kicked him away.

Roulette gasped at this and pulled a lever, causing the bridge to separate. Kim glared at Simon Vincible and Roulette before looking off to the side and back again. "Your luck runs _out_, Kim Possible!" Vincible exclaimed, igniting another hand.

"Oh, I don't think so." Kim remarked.

At that moment, a jet flew into the area, causing Simon and Roulette to take cover.

Kim, Ron and Britina all looked inside of the jet to see Doctor James Possible piloting it, and Ann Possible getting to the door. "Come on!" Ann exclaimed.

"Stop them!" Simon yelled to the soldiers as they started to come to him for backup.

Britina shot more rounds from the gun at the soldiers before dropping the gun. Inside was Kim's family, including her cousin, Joss, and her uncle, Slim, as well as the Stoppable Family. Kim chuckled upon seeing them. "You guys came to save us?!" Kim exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Hang on!" James then said, pulling on the throttle.

Soon, the jet took off, getting away from the area.

Simon and Roulette both looked up, seeing that they got away. "The Ultimate Weapons," Simon then said as he turned to Roulette. "What's their status?"

"Still operational." Roulette replied as she looked to her gauntlet. "They didn't even get a _chance_ to reach the missiles."

Simon nodded as he went to the elevator. "Perfect," he said in a sly voice. "Everything is still going on as planned." Vincible chuckled as Roulette ran towards the elevator, getting on it with Simon before they both headed back up to the main throne room.

* * *

Inside of the jet, everyone started to crowd around Kim, Ron and Britina. "Sweetie, are you hurt?" Ann asked her daughter.

"What were you _thinking?!_" Mrs. Stoppable then reprimanded Ron.

"I had to save Kim!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't want to lose my best friend forever!"

Ron's mother and father then hugged Ron, to which he hugged them back.

Kim patted her twin brothers on the heads before hugging her mother as well, greeting her warmly. Kim then turned her attention to Britina before looking back to her family. "Everyone, this is Britina," Kim started out. "She was another prisoner of Vincible, but I was able to free her, with Ron's help."

Ron chuckled. "Kim, you've rushed into action, helped people so many times, and passed all tests!" Ron exclaimed. "You should consider yourself a hero!"

Kim chuckled and blushed. "_Me?_" she asked. "A _hero?_ What would _you_ be?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe a sidekick," he suggested. "I'm not that good with action, even though we just took out dozens of soldiers in the base."

"Kim, we'll be sure to take care of Britina," James then said after hearing this, a smile emerging on his face. "But what have you found out about this 'Vincible' character?"

Kim sighed, trying to take everything in. "Well, yesterday, a new student came to my school, named Vincent Simon," Kim started to explain. "He seemed to know a whole lot about the Von Sybil Family."

"The crazed English Family?" Slim Possible then asked.

Kim nodded. "Yes, the very same," she said before going on. "Vincible's real name is Simon Vincible, and he's completed the Ultimate Weapons that the Von Sybil Family had been working on for ages." Kim finished up, showing an image of the missiles that Simon Vincible had built.

Everyone stood aghast as they started to enter Middleton. Everyone was quiet until they all noticed that a large crowd was waiting for them at the runway.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_" a news reporter said to the world as the jet landed, opened up, and showed Kim, Ron and Britina coming out with the Possible and Stoppable Family. "_Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are safe, and they have the international pop star, Britina, with them!_"

Thunderous applause filled the air as soon as this was announced. The entire Cheer Squad ran up to Kim, seeing if she was alright, while Britina, who had been missed for a long time, was crowded with fans. Kim smiled to her Cheerleader friends, now reassuring them that she was alright, before news reporters started to run in with microphones so that they could interview Kim and Ron.

Doctor James Possible then walked out of the crowd with his wife, Jim and Tim, Joss, Slim, and the Stoppable Family, laughing at the victory that they made. A man then walked up to them. "Excuse me," the man said, getting their attention. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Um, we're not part of the press conference, Sir," Ann then said as she looked to her family and the Stoppable Family. "But one's going on right now."

"I'm not a reporter." The young man said. "I'm Agent William Du, with the Global Justice Network."

"Government agency?" Ann asked. "Because we've already spoken with the FBI, the DOD, the CIA about the situation, and–"

"This is a separate division," Will explained. "Right now, we need to debrief Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable on the circumstances of the escape from Vincible, seeing as he is a terrorist to all nations now."

Everyone then turned around to see Kim and Ron, as well as Britina, come by. "How about we put something in the book, shall we?" James then asked.

Will nodded. "Thank you." He said, walking away.

Kim and Ron both looked to their parents. "Um, who was _that?_" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone who wanted to interview you on your escape." James explained.

Kim nodded before taking out her Kimmunicator. "Right now, I need to see someone who can stop what Vincible is doing." Kim then said.

At Kim's house, everyone started to rest. "Paisley and Mr. McHenry have been relocated somewhere safe," James explained to Kim as they noticed that the two men were now gone. "And I contacted a friend within the government to speak with the President about the missiles."

Kim, who was resting, stood up and shook her head. "They'll underestimate us when they hear that a young teenager is building missiles." Kim said. "I saw what Vincible could do, and the government wouldn't stand a chance."

Joss then walked up to Kim. "Kim, what are you saying here?" Kim's younger cousin asked.

Kim looked to Joss before looking to her parents and the rest of her family. "I'm not a hero, but _someone_ has to stop Simon from laying destruction to the world." Kim explained.

Ron nodded as he then stood up from his seat too. "We need to stop him before anyone else gets hurt!" he exclaimed.

James and Ann both ran towards Kim and Ron. "Absolutely _not!_" James reprimanded the two teenagers. "Do you know how incredibly dangerous Simon already proved to be when he nearly killed you?!"

"His threat is the reason we need to act!" Kim exclaimed. She then looked to her parents and looked them straight in the eye. "Mom, Dad, you once told me that to remember that anything is possible for a Possible." Kim stated, reminding her parents of her first day of Pre-School. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop Simon, whether you like it or not."

Kim's parents both looked to each other before looking back to Kim. She was panting, feeling confident that she was ready to take on Simon. After a while, James and Ann both smiled and placed their hands on Kim's shoulders. "We knew that you'd understand some day." James said.

"We'll back you up, all the way." Ann then said. "Just tell us what we have to do."

Kim smiled, as well as Ron. Britina looked up to Kim and Ron and smiled as well. "It's just you, doing the impossible, and practically unstoppable." She said with encouragement. "We all believe in you."

Kim and Ron looked to each other, smiling. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and smiled as well. All of them were now prepared to take on the coming storm.

* * *

The next day at school, Kim and Ron both walked into the school, getting all of the students to look to them. They all smiled, having been informed of the situation from Kim's website. Kim looked to the gym coach, Steve Barkin, and nodded. "I need a course." Kim said.

At the gym, a really tough court was set up for Kim. Kim stood ready in her Cheerleader Uniform and ran towards the court, starting to jump through all kinds of obstacle courses that were in her way as some members of the Football Team started to throw footballs at Kim. Kim stood on top of a pole and kicked away the balls, leaping across the room towards the next pole and avoiding members of the Baseball Team, twirling right through the balls before landing on the ground, going up against members of the Wrestling Team.

She ducked a punch from one of the Wrestlers, letting him punch another Wrestler before taking on a member of the Judo Team. They started to engage in combat, both using Taekwondo techniques against each other. Kim stood her ground, blocking the attacks and then grabbing the Judo Team Member's foot, performing a lariat at him and sending him to the ground.

Ron was at the track, where Mister Barkin started to look to them all. He glared at Ron, who took no notice of the glare, before shooting his gun into the air, getting everyone to run the track. Ron ran as fast as possible, and began to get ahead of some of the Track Team members before he reached the curve. Mr. Barkin started to look at Ron in awe as he completed the first lap, now beginning to make his way around the Track again, passing by the Track Team members again and completing the oval. He did this three more times before stopping to catch his breath. Mr. Barkin did nothing but look to Ron with an eyebrow raised.

Although he didn't say it, Mister Barkin was impressed. "You broke the Lap Records, Stoppable, but you're not a part of the Track Team officially." Barkin said, starting to walk away.

Kim then started to make her way in the Fencing Club, parrying off attacks made by her opponent. She was able to beat him in their Bout before moving onto her next opponent, this time using improvised sword techniques to take on her opponent. As she was hit in the abdomen, she dropped her sword so that it fell into her left hand, slashing at her opponent's abdomen. Finished, Kim started to walk away.

Ron was at the Track again, this time, all of them were playing "Capture The Flag". He quickly grabbed the enemy flag and started to run through the enemies, shoving one person aside so that he could reach the other side. The players all applauded for Ron before he ran off.

Throughout the day, Kim and Ron started to use everything at school to help them train, taking breaks to eat from time to time and then going back again. By the end of the day, they were exhausted, but still up and on their feet.

* * *

Soon, Kim and Ron were at the new Fast-Food Restaurant, _Bueno Nacho_. The manager, Ned, got them both cold refreshing drinks and some nice food for them to eat. "I hear you've been through quite a lot," Ned said as he inspected the two, now sweating from exhaustion. "Take a breather and relax for now."

"Thanks, Ned!" both Kim and Ron called out as Ned then walked away.

Rufus then came out and started to eat a chimerito. Kim looked to Rufus with confusion before he looked to Kim and smiled. "Cheese!" he exclaimed.

Kim chuckled before she ate her own chimerito. After some chewing, she felt satisfied with the taste and started to eat some more before taking a drink.

Ron was enjoying his food as well, eating a chimerito before moving onto a nacho. As soon as he finished up, he looked to Kim. "KP, you're sure about taking on Vincible?" he asked.

Kim sighed and looked to Ron. "We've both been training, Ron," Kim said. "I think we can take him. Now, remember our schedule."

"You're going to get your braces removed, and then we go to _Club Banana_, I know." Ron said, patting his head with his finger. "Got it all memorized up here."

Kim chuckled before the two then finished up their meals. They paid Ned for the food before leaving to the Middleton Shopping Center.

"I really like that place." Ron said to Kim, rolling her eyes. "It's like a heaven to me!"

"We'll come back again." Kim reassured Ron while chuckling.

* * *

In New York, Simon looked to see the further construction of his Missiles with Roulette by his side. "Quite a sight, don't you agree?" Simon asked as he had a drink, given to him by a soldier. He let out a chuckle before looking to his assassin, now unmasked. "Soon, Chantelle, I will finish off where my ancestors started all those years ago."

Chantelle nodded. "And what about Kim Possible?" she asked. "She didn't give up so easily when I broke into the lab."

"She can try," Vincible said, walking away, Roulette following her. "But I'll be ready." He then said, looking to a vast amount of soldiers at his disposal, all prepared to take on any threat.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore, my Lord." Chantelle then said.

"Chantelle, remember that it was _me_ who saved you from the police, the one who saved your career." Vincible then said, getting Chantelle to think back to her old life.

* * *

_Years ago…_

_Chantelle was in a bar with some of her friends, rolling some dice in her hand. _"_Double Sixes, come on!_"_ Chantelle exclaimed, throwing the dice onto the board._

_Some money was then given to Chantelle before a man spoke up_. "_That woman!_"_ he yelled out_. "_She cheated!_"

_Everyone all gasped as Chantelle started to hide the money away. The police at the casino then went to see the dice, and found that all sides had Sixes on them. _"_Arrest her!_"_ the police officer then said._

_Chantelle gasped and started to run away, the police chasing after her. Gunshots were heard, and one of them hit her right hand. Chantelle fell to the ground after feeling this shot and looked up._

_Suddenly, several fireballs were shot at the police, killing them immediately. Everyone then started to run before Chantelle looked behind her. A young teenager approached her and extended his hand. _"_Come with me._"_ He said._

_Chantelle hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto the teen's hand. Instantly, her hand was healed, much to her surprise. _"_How did you do that?_"_ Chantelle asked._

"_Come work for me, and your talents shall be put to good use._"_ The man then said. Chantelle shrugged and walked after him._

"If it weren't for me, then you would be in jail." _Chantelle was given a belt by Simon. She placed it on and then pressed the Heart on the Buckle, giving Chantelle her suit._

"_You will be my assassin, Roulette._"_ Vincible told her._

_Roulette nodded and soon started to train in the field, killing many of the soldiers coming at her as Simon smirked._

* * *

_Present time…_

Chantelle looked up and smirked. "I must thank you for that, my Lord." She said respectfully. "You helped to change my life forever from that day, after all."

Simon chuckled and looked back to the missiles. "Are they ready?" he asked one of the soldiers.

The soldier looked up to Simon Vincible and nodded. "Everything is set."

"_Good._" Simon said, smirking.

* * *

At the Middleton Mall, Ron waited outside of the Waiting Room. Kim soon came out, her braces now removed. "Good news," she said, causing Ron and Rufus to look up. "No more locked braces anymore with Walter Nelson or anyone else with braces."

Ron smiled as he looked to Kim. "You look beautiful, you know that?" he asked.

Kim blushed at this. She was about to reply to Ron until the television turned on, showing Simon Vincible, out of the shadows.

"Vincible." Kim said quietly to herself.

"_People of the world, as you know, Kim Possible and Britina have escaped my grasp,_" he said as everyone started to watch. "_However, their escapes mean nothing, and soon, no one will be able to stop me from my grand plan._"

"_You are all slaves of freedom, and you don't even know it._" Simon remarked. "_I will finish where my ancestors started, and within twenty-four hours, my Ultimate Weapons will be launched to all parts of the world unless you all agree to surrender to me._" Vincible went on. "_My demands are simple: the United Nations all bow down to me with all of their currency handed over to me, or without warning or mercy, I shall destroy all of the major cities in the world._"

Simon then signed off as Kim and Ron narrowed their eyes at the screen.

"KP, we have to act… _soon!_" Ron exclaimed as the two started to run through the mall.

"I _know!_" Kim stated as she started to reach for her Kimmunicator. "And _Vincible_ should know… that we're ready."

Just then, the Kimmunicator started to beep. Kim and Ron looked to each other with confusion. "That's a catchy ringtone." Ron said.

Kim rolled her eyes before she looked to the Kimmunicator. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim soon asked.

There was a moment of silence. "_**I'm sorry, 'Sitch'?**_" Wade asked.

"It's a term I picked up from Britina," Kim then explained. "So, what's the Sitch?"

"_**You're not going on that mission yet,**_" Wade then said.

Kim shook her head. "Wade, I may not be able to see you, but you should know that my face says that we're ready now." Kim stated, now starting to have enough with Wade.

"_**I know that you're ready, Kim and Ron**_," Wade stated. "_**But trust me when I say this, for it will help you prepare to take on Simon Vincible.**_"

"We're listening." Kim said as she and Ron looked to each other.

"_**Go to CLUB BANANA, tell them that you're ready for the mission, and I will explain the rest from there.**_"

Kim and Ron both looked to the side as _Club Banana_ was right next to them. They both looked to each other again before going inside.

Inside of _Club Banana_, people started to leave. "Well, _that's_ rude." Ron remarked.

"Yeah, Phooey!" Rufus exclaimed.

Kim then walked up to the counter, seeing a woman there. "How can I help you?" the woman said.

Kim looked to Ron, who shrugged, before looking back. "We're ready for the mission." Kim then said, not feeling too sure about what she was doing.

The woman smiled and nodded as she then walked into the back.

Soon, the lights went off, and chairs started to appear in front of them. A large, glass screen was in front of them as they sat down, a door starting to open from within the glass container.

"_**These suits have been made for you to help you better on missions.**_" Wade's voice then said as two mannequin statues came out, one wearing a black crop top and the other wearing a pure black top, no midriff. Both had cargo pants, which was the only similarity between the two.

"_**Each suit is equipped with a backpack, but not a normal one,**_" Wade started to explain. "_**Within the backpacks are jetpacks, granting you the ability to soar to great heights, and get anywhere in the air within seconds.**_" To show this, two backpacks were that were on the mannequins started to activate, showing how well the flight control was. "_**Installed within the backpacks are also parachutes, a standard for all combat gear.**_"

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed.

"_**You will also receive these rocket-powered skates, allowing you to travel at fast speeds on the ground**_." Wade then said, another demonstration showing.

"Cool!" Ron then said with awe.

"_**The Suits can also withstand temperatures up to 1000º C, are all waterproof, and, of course, are easily washable.**_" Wade then finished up.

As soon as Wade was finished, the Dressing Rooms for men and women opened up, the Suits being dropped onto Kim and Ron's laps. They looked to each other before they both went to the Dressing Rooms, getting the Mission Clothes on. After a while, they came out, and were now wearing the Mission Clothes. Kim now had her black crop top on with slight green cargo pants as Ron came out, wearing a black turtleneck shirt like Kim's only with no crop, and he had blue cargo pants.

Rufus looked to the two and gaped. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Roomy." Kim said as she started to feel her clothes.

"Not bad!" Ron then exclaimed, flexing his muscles into the reflection of the mirror.

"_**Now, go!**_" Wade said. "_**Vincible won't be stopped by himself!**_"

Kim and Ron both nodded, running out of _Club Banana_ and heading back to the Possible House.

After Kim and Ron returned home, James picked up the jet, and they took off towards New York to stop Simon Vincible.

* * *

In New York, everyone all watched as a building started to emerge from the ground. Vincible's base soon transformed into a tower, crowding over everyone. Simon stepped onto a balcony and looked over the world, Roulette by his side. "Everyone!" Simon called out to the people of the world. "It seems that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have failed to save you all!" he yelled out. "My demands have not been met, and trust me, waiting for twenty-four hours starts to get boring." He remarked. "Now, you will all face the power of the Vincible Family!"

At that moment, a jet flew into the air. Everyone looked up to see Kim and Ron appear in the docking port, glaring down at Simon. "Your legacy ends now, Vincible!" Kim yelled out.

Simon then looked to the side and motioned his hand, getting some jets to come out from the Landing Platform and fly towards James's jet.

"This is our stop!" Kim yelled. She looked to Ron and smiled. "You ready for this?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

The two then leapt off of the jet, heading towards an entry point into the tower. "Boo-yah!" Ron called out.

* * *

The two then landed as James landed the jet on a rooftop. Everyone in the Possible Family and the Stoppable Family all got out. "You take care of the rest, Kimmie!" James called out.

"Be careful!" Ann then yelled out.

* * *

At the entry point, a horde of soldiers was waiting for Kim and Ron to arrive, Kim and Ron both ejected themselves from their parachutes and then launched themselves at the soldiers, Kim twirling into the air and sending a strong punch towards them, knocking back about a total of seven soldiers before leaping over them and getting inside.

Ron landed with a kick to six of the soldiers, grabbing the staff of one of them and then swinging it at the head of another soldier. Rufus then came out and started to bite at the soldiers' legs, causing them to lose their balance. Ron punched a soldier in the face as he then ran off after Kim to help her inside.

* * *

Simon and Roulette both looked at the footage going on inside of the tower through the security cameras. "They seem more willing to take us down this time." Roulette mused.

"Their overconfidence will soon be their undoing." Simon said. He looked to Roulette and nodded. "Finish them off."

"My pleasure." Roulette said, placing her mask on and then heading off downstairs.

* * *

On the lower levels, Kim sent a right hook towards one of the soldiers she was facing before kicking away another soldier coming up from behind her. She then backflipped and leg-locked another soldier, twirling him towards a horde of eight more soldiers.

Ron held onto the staff he was using, clashing with other soldiers and using it to knock some of them out. He backflipped from a soldier's stab at him before cartwheeling himself into the air and kicking the soldier away into seven more.

Roulette then got down and looked to Kim as she stepped on a soldier and threw another into six other soldiers. "Roulette!" Kim exclaimed.

Roulette just chuckled and took out fifty-two cards, like a usual playing deck has. She threw them all at Kim, but she bent over backwards and spun on her head, knocking away some surrounding soldiers before she leapt into the air and took out a pompom, tossing it into Roulette's face.

Roulette shrieked as the pompom was thrown into her face. She then looked up to see Kim charge at her. Roulette angrily sent a punch towards Kim, but the Cheerleader just sent back her own punch towards Chantelle, knocking her back. Kim then charged towards Roulette, who raised up her gauntlet to slam Kim on the head, but Kim blocked the attack before she then swung it aside to then make a swing at Roulette. Chantelle was knocked off balance, and Kim started to perform an upper swing towards the masked assassin before she then kneed her in the chest. With Roulette now off-balance, Kim performed a right roundhouse kick, followed soon afterwards by a series of right jabs towards Roulette's chest. She then leaned back and, with one mighty strike, Kim head-butted Roulette in the chest, sending her into a power supply. Chantelle yelled upon electrocution and was sent to the ground, now in pain. Her belt buckle was shattered, causing her to revert back to her original self, now without powers.

Ron threw away the staff he had and then grabbed a sheathed sword from a soldier, clashing with three other soldiers. He kicked them all away before starting to run through the soldiers towards Roulette. They all prepared to tackle him, but Ron slid under Roulette as she regained herself, causing all of the soldiers to tackle Roulette instead of him. "And that's what you get for messing with Ron Stoppable!" Ron then quipped, throwing his fist into the air and yelling in excitement. "Oh, yeah! Boo-yah!"

Kim smiled and patted Ron on the shoulder just as Rufus came back. She then looked to the side to notice that more soldiers were coming their way. "Okay, I _so_ don't have time for this!" Kim exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance to take them on.

Ron nodded. "How about we take the fast lane?"

Kim chuckled. "On your mark, get set, go!" she then quipped, the two using their rocket-powered skated to dash through the soldiers and then leap into the air. They then activated their backpack jetpacks, flying through the rest of the way.

* * *

Vincible looked to the screens and pounded his fists in anger. "If you want a job done right, then you have to do it yourself!" he exclaimed, reaching for the remote to launch the missiles.

Everyone on the ground all gasped at this, especially Kim and Ron's families.

Ron immediately crashed into more soldiers before Kim punched ten more. They then burst down the top door, causing it to fly towards Simon, knocking the remote out of his hands.

"Game over, Vincible!" Kim remarked.

Simon growled and started to walk up towards Kim. "You know, for a Cheerleader, you _really_ know how to press my buttons!"

"_So_ not the drama!" Kim exclaimed, charging at Vincible and letting their battle commence.

Kim attacked first with a left hook, right jab and left hook combination before sending a kick towards Simon's face. Simon blocked the attacks before the two twirled, Kim performing a right roundhouse kick at Simon, which he dodged.

Ron was about to join in until more soldiers came. "Kim, I'll hold them off!" Ron yelled to his friend.

Kim blocked a jab made by Simon and looked back to Ron. "Ron!" she exclaimed.

Ron looked back as he started to use random kung fu moves on them. "Defeat Simon! Hurry!" Ron yelled out before he kicked a soldier away.

Kim nodded and went back to fighting Simon. She attacked with a right and left hook. Simon did his best to block the attack, and managed to lock their hands behind one another. Kim knocked her head back and sent Simon away before swinging a piece of metal towards him. She then used her jetpack to fly and immediately punch Simon in the chest before repeating the process. She then performed a left kick before Simon leapt into the air, causing Kim to fly off and instantly catch him before he could get away.

"Leaving so soon?" Kim asked. "And this party was just getting _started!_" she quipped, knocking Simon away to the ground, flying after him following her attack to land a kick on him.

Simon got out of the way and then ignited his hands, throwing fireballs at Kim. Kim just visualized the training course she went through, twirling through every fireball before landing a kick on Simon. He ignited his other hand, and then started to punch at her. Kim backflipped and sent a dropkick at Vincible, landing on the ground before taking out the Death Card from before and throwing it at Simon. Simon just knocked it aside before performing a low roundhouse kick at Kim's legs. Kim flipped into the air before grabbing a metal pole and throwing it at Simon.

Simon, in much anger, kicked another piece of metal at Kim, causing her to fall over the edge. Everyone gasped before Kim used both her rocket-skates and her jetpack to fly up before she hit the ground, striking Simon with the same pole from before.

Simon yelled as he was hit with the pole before Kim leapt into the air again and grabbed the same pole, using it to slam down on Simon before Simon started to shoot more fireballs at her. Kim jumped over some crates before she then sent another dropkick down at Simon. Simon leapt into the air and sent a dropkick himself, the two landing behind one another before they turned around, now resuming their battle.

Vincible struck with quick left and right jabs and hooks, alternating on either one, but Kim blocked them all.

"Im_possible!_" Vincible exclaimed as he locked his fists with Kim's.

"No," Kim quipped as she lifted both of their hands into the air. "But real _close!_" she exclaimed, punching Simon in the head.

Ron was fighting the soldiers off better now. He blocked a downwards slash from one of the soldiers before jabbing another in the chest, followed by twirling and performing a roundhouse kick at a third soldier. He performed low roundhouse kick, knocking the rest of the soldiers off of their feet, punching the last soldier in the face.

Now, Kim was in her ready position, the same one she was in when she was at the Cheerleader Tryouts. Simon was now fuming, shooting fireballs at her again. Kim just spread her arms out and her legs wide, letting the first fireball go over her before twirling around to kick some more away and performing a stance in midair, causing more fireballs to pass by her. She then flipped and twirled towards the nearby wall, starting to cartwheel on it as the fireballs made impact before she jumped into the air and twirled around. Simon looked up as Kim then landed a punch on him, followed by her flipping into the air again and landing a corkscrew kick at him.

Simon was knocked to the ground, now in defeat. Kim landed on the ground as well, stomping right on the remote.

Simon groaned as he started to make his way towards Kim. "What makes you so _special_, Kim Possible?" Simon Vincible demanded.

"Nothing," Kim replied. "I'm just your basic average girl," Kim started out. "Let me tell you _this_, _Simon,_" Kim then said in a threatening tone. "There's nothing I can't do, no one I can't save, and a will inside of me that tells me to keep pushing forwards, something _you_ never had, being held within that cardboard box that limits whatever _you_ can do." Kim remarked. "You may say that you're invincible, that you can do _everything_, but it takes the fun out of whatever you do if there's no challenge to it. For me, Vincible, _Anything_… is possible… for a _Possible._ I'm Kim Possible, and the Sitch is… you're _done._" Kim finished up, placing Simon's hand behind his back.

Ron ran over to Kim as the jet soon came over, letting Kim and Ron on with the now-captured Simon Vincible.

* * *

All around the world, everyone cheered. The members of the United Nations all sighed with relief as every member of the Middleton High School all cheered for Kim. "**KIM POSSIBLE! KIM POSSIBLE! KIM POSSIBLE! KIM POSSIBLE! KIM POSSIBLE!**" everyone started to chant as Kim flew back home.

* * *

Kim and Ron were soon driven home. Once they arrived, they were all in shock. In front of Kim and Ron's houses were reporters, all anxious to meet with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Kim, Ron and their families all got out, causing the crowds to go wild. Several police were also there, protecting the Possible and Stoppable families as they got into the Possible House.

Inside, Kim and Ron started to take deep breaths. "Wow, what a crowd!" Kim exclaimed.

"Thought they would _never_ let us through!" Ron exclaimed as Rufus came out of Ron's pocket to breathe in fresh air.

Inside, there was a card on the table. Ann looked to it and then picked it up, starting to read what was on it. "'Kim Possible, we have seen what you have done,'" Ann started out, getting Kim to smile. "'As proud as we are for you saving the world, we shall meet soon, Global Justice Network, GJ.'" Ann concluded.

Everyone all looked to each other, seeming to be very confused at this message while James sighed before he soon turned on the television, showing Simon, Chantelle, and all of Vincible's forces being taken away into CIA and Interpol custody. "_And so, after the World Court sentenced Simon Vincible of the Von Sybil family and his workers, as well as the assassin, Roulette, now revealed to be the Conman Gambler, Chantelle Loraine, to a sentence of Lifetime Imprisonment without parole, the world is safe._" A news reporter said. "_We take you live to the home of the billionaire, Paisley Brown, for information on Vincible's downfall_." The reporter then said, the camera showing Paisley on the screen.

"_Well, it all started a week ago, when I was having a laser security system being placed in, until the lasers trapped me and my financer, Arthur McHenry,_" Paisley started to explain. "_Fortunately, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came to save us, and we gave them a ride back to Middleton until Roulette attempted to kill us, but Kim saved us both._"

"_Kim Possible, as according to what her website says, claims to be around to help people,_" the reporter then said. "_Well, she just helped to save the whole world from a disaster._" The reporter said with pride. "_I might not be seeing you, Kim Possible, but this reporter thanks you for saving us. Kelly Gaines, signing out._"

The television then started to show the sound waves that Wade used. "_**And now, a message from the United Nations for you, Kim.**_" Wade then said, showing the members of the United Nations on separate screens.

"_Kim Possible, we can't thank you enough for stopping Simon Vincible_." The Prime Minister of Russia stated.

"_We are forever in your debt._" The Queen of England then said, gesturing her hand out towards Kim.

"_If you ever need anything, then we'll always be in touch with you._" The President of the United States, Bill Clinton, said.

Kim smiled as the members of the United Nations signed off. Kim and her family, as well as Ron and his family, all chuckled at this, as well as Britina. Kim and Ron then looked to the clock.

"KP, it's almost time for the dance." Ron said.

Kim gasped. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed. Kim then looked over to Britina and smiled. "Well?" she asked. "You up for one last day in High School before being a pop star again?" Kim said, remembering her promise that she made.

Britina smiled and nodded, grabbing Kim's hand so that she could get up. "Who knows?" Britina then said. "There might be a boy who would like to dance with me."

Kim nodded before looking to the screen. "Wade, thank you," she said. "I'm sorry for being so skeptical about you before, but after hearing about you, being so mysterious, not showing yourself, I didn't know what to think." Kim started apologizing. "Please forgive me."

"_**No, please forgive ME,**_" Wade then said. "_**It is about time that I show you who I really am**_." With that, the transmission ended.

Everyone looked to each other with confusion before the screen changed to show a young, dark-skinned boy in blue clothes on the screen. "_This is the real me._"

Kim and her family all looked to one another before Kim looked to the screen and chuckled. "I-is this for _real?_" she asked with confusion.

The boy on the screen nodded and pressed a button on his computer, causing the Kimmunicator to ring. Kim picked it up and sure enough, she saw the same boy there. "How _old_ are you?" Kim asked.

"_About nine,_" the real Wade said. "_I didn't want to show you who I really was because I was afraid that you wouldn't take me seriously._" Wade stated.

Kim chuckled and looked to Wade, shaking her head. "You _helped_ me." Kim said. "What can I ever do to repay you?"

"_I'll run your website!_" Wade then said. "_And rest assured, I can make more gadgets for you to use… IF you need them_."

"_Wade! Who are you talking to?_" a voice then said, causing everyone to jump. A dark-skinned woman then appeared on the screen and looked to Kim. "_Oh, hi!_" the woman said. "_You're that famous teen superhero that my son is always talking about._"

"Hello, Mrs. Load." Kim replied back. "Your son is an absolute genius."

"_Thank you._" Wade replied back. "_Oh, Kim, a computer is being sent to your school to be placed in your locker._" Wade then said. "_That way, I can fill you in on what's happening any time._"

Kim smiled and nodded. "Please and thank you." She replied.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked as Ann opened up the door, revealing Paisley. "Mr. Paisley, what a surprise," Kim said. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to drive you to your dance." Paisley said.

Kim, Ron and Britina all looked to one another and smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Paisley!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's the least I could do." Paisley replied.

"_I'll be in touch!_" Wade then called out.

"Got it! Say the word, and I'll be there!" Kim called back before leaving.

* * *

At the dance, everyone all cheered as Kim and Ron arrived. Kim looked over to Bonnie. She wasn't cheering, but was sending a small smile.

The room then went silent as Britina entered the room in a blue dress. One of the students, Bobby, held out his hand to Britina, which she replied by smiling and taking his hand. The two then stepped onto the dance floor, everyone now dancing.

Kim and Ron both smiled at this sight before one of the students, Josh Mankey, walked up. "Hey, you're Kim Possible, right?" he asked.

Kim gasped and blushed at this, trying to hide away. Ron just stopped her and nudged her to get closer to Josh. "Can I have this dance?"

Kim smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said dreamily, walking onto the dance floor.

Ron smiled as he looked to Kim and Josh dance before Tara walked over. Ron extended his hand, which she grabbed as they walked onto the dance floor. "Oh, yeah." Ron said to himself.

* * *

At Wade's home, Wade got out of his chair and walked further into his room, where he had all kinds of gadgets being made. He looked into a glass container, where a white suit with blue lines on it was being made. He smirked upon this sight. "Look out, world,"

Ron and Wade both then grinned.

"_**Kim Possible is here.**_"

* * *

In an unknown location, several men in red charged into a science lab. The scientists all started to scatter until green plasma blasts hit them, incapacitating them. One of the scientists attempted to make his way out the door, but then, three blue female robots quickly surrounded him.

One of the scientists, however, hiding under a desk, pressed a button for an alarm to sound off, just as a man entered the room. He had blue skin, a blue lab coat, a black ponytail, and a scar on his right eye. The scientist from under the desk then looked up as the blue man looked to him. "Now, the world will know of you." The scientist stated with pride.

The man in blue smirked as he had the girl next to him, dressed in a green and black uniform, ignite one of her hands at his head. "Only _Vincible_ could do that!" the scientist then exclaimed.

"Yeah," the girl then said. "Well, Vincible is no more!"

"My era begins!" the man in blue exclaimed. "Gentlemen, you, as well as the world, shall all now address me as _Doctor Drakken_, the one who will pick up where Simon Vincible left off and _rule the world!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked this story. I put a great deal of time into this story, so I hope that you all enjoyed my movie-like story. It was all an original idea done by me. I shared some of the details with **Brave Kid**. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on this story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as it is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
